Naruto, Demon Master
by Abandoned Account - Leave
Summary: When Naruto is badly beaten, a stranger comes to help, he trains him to get stronger and defend himself. sakura bashing for the first few chapters, NaruHarem. - Abandoned, this fic is terrible, read at your own risk.-
1. Chapter 1

A scream rang out through konoha. A young boy about the age of 8 was running from an angry mob chasing him through the streets. "DAMN DEMON!" one of the villagers yelled as a kunai flew past narutos head. He ran down an alley and jumped over a wall only to find more villages waiting for him.

"_why are they doing this!" _he thought _"I only wanted to see a movie!"_

Before the villagers got to him, 2 ANBU poofed into the alleyway.

"please help me!" Naruto yelled

The ANBU looked at him through their masks. Then nodded at each other.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" **one of them yelled

Naruto screamed in pain as the giant fire ball slammed into him, burning his flesh. The villages then became even more enraged after they saw that he had survived.

"why wont you die you damned demon!" one of the villagers yelled as he let ,loose a hail of shuriken. Naruto barley managed dodged them. But behind him he was caught by one of the ANBU. He held him in place as the other stabbed him with a kunai. Naruto dropped to the ground. He was so weak he could barely scream. The villagers cheered as the ANBU raised their swords and prepared to finish the boy off.

Just then, an explosion was heard. Naruto looked up and saw that the ANBU soldier's swords had been shattered. A man in a green trench coat appeared beside the ANBU and struck them with his sword. Surprisingly the men were thrown back and slammed into a wall rather than being sliced in half. The man then glared at the villagers with hatred in his eyes.

he then swung his arms out and down. As he did this, the earth rose up and swallowed the villagers up to their necks.

The last thing naruto remembered was the man picking him up and carrying him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the favourites! And thanks to 2-flips for the first review!

"meep" normal speaking

"_meep"_ normal thoughts

"**meep" **bijuu talking

"_**meep"**_ bijuu thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"huh?...whe….where….am….i?" naruto managed to croak

"Easy kid" said a voice naruto had never heard before.

"Huh?" naruto looked over at the man sitting next to his bed. He had a long green trench coat with a silver and black sheath for his sword at the back, his coat was unbuttoned which showed a shirt with the kanji for shadow printed on it, he had blue jeans and worn running shoes on. His hair was a shaggy black mess with tiny grey flecks through it. His face was cold but familiar, he had a scar running over one eye and he was smoking a fragrant smelling cigarette

"The villagers really gave you a pounding back there" he said monotonously "why did I bother coming here?" he said as he leaned back on his chair.

"Who..are you?" naruto asked

"you can call me Nate" he said as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"Why…why did you save me?" naruto asked "why didn't you leave me to die like the villagers would have?"

"a life is a life" he said "if you had died, how would you know what you could've been?"

He pause and though for a while

"_this kid have a weird vibe, there's something familiar about him"_

"why do the villagers hate you anyway?" he asked curiously " a child your age being beaten so badly is surprising"

"I …I don't know" naruto answered "ever since I was little they have hated me, they called me monster and demon"

Nate stared at him for a while then finally said

"Your wounds seem to have healed awfully quickly and your chakra seems to have a strange feeling around it." He thought for a long time before saying 

"mind if I try something?"

"what?" naruto asked

"I'm going to probe your mind and try to find out what's going on"

"But what will that….." Nate placed 2 fingers on his forehead and naruto was out like shikamaru in an academy lecture

**----Naruto's mindscape----**

Nate walked though the endless corridors in naruto's mind before he finally came to a giant open sewer like area with a giant cage in the middle. The cage had a piece of paper on the door with the kanji for seal

"**who's there" **said a booming voice. "**who are you?"**

"who are you?" Nate said calmly

He walked up to the bars. A slender red haired woman in a black and red komodo with nine tails swishing behind her walked into view from behind the bars.

"**oh….its you" **she said.

"Maria….its been a long time" Nate said with a little relief in his voice

"**don't call me that!" ** she yelled in a voice that could shatter glass **"I left that name behind long ago when I left you!"**

"yes.. I've never understood why that was" Nate chuckled

His tone suddenly turned serious "what are you doing in this boys body?"

" **I was sealed by that idiot of a hokage, yondimane"**

"heh heh…. Yondimane always was a bit slow when it came to women… but he was a fearless leader and im glad he stopped you" Nate said 

"why did you attack konoha anyway?"

"**revenge"** she stated **"those bastards destroyed my home and killed my family"**

" I thought you promised never to attack konoha after we met?"

" **yes… but without you to stop me…"** she laughed evilly

"you really are one sadistic bitch" Nate sneered

"**if I recall, that was what attracted you to me" ** she laughed

Nate didn't say anything

" I take it these huge pipes are for your chakra to feed into the boys system" Nate asked "if they're this big, he wont be able to perform even a basic clone jutsu correctly, there's just too much excess chakra"

"**well I cant do anything about it"** kyuubi snarled **"that damned seal stops me"**

" but I can" Nate said with an evil tone in his voice. He walked up to the seal and place his hands on it, he seal glowed red and the symbols swirled around at high speed. When he removed his hands the seal was the same except It had a orange glowing kanji in the middle that read 'truth'

" **the truth seal eh?" **she said curiously **"that's used to release a soul from the spirit world, what could you possibly do with…" **kyuubi gasped as yondimane materialised in the middle of the chamber

"welcome back yondimane" Nate said warmly

"Nate! Good to see you!" yondimane said. then he saw the kyuubi "oh…its that old bitch" he sneered

"**YOU BASTARD!"** she yelled as she summoned her powers slashed at him with one giant claw.

Nate jumped in front of her and blocked her with one arm. He glared at her with a look that would make itachi wet his pants. He flung her away and smashed her into the wall of the chamber.

"don't forget maria…" he said tauntingly "I am still one thousand times more powerful than you"

he then turned to yondimane

"I summoned you because I need you to help regulate naruto's chakra flows, there too much chakra for him to even perform the most basic jutsus" he said

"I see… listen Nate…" yondimane said with regret with in voice "I want you to train naruto to be as powerful as you…I have seen what the villagers have been doing too him and I want him to become strong enough to withstand them, I want him to surpass even me in power"

Nate stared at him for a minute

"ok… ill do it… but first I need to see if his body can withstand the massive amounts of energy require for _'that' _style of fighting" Nate said

"im sure he'll make you proud Nate" yodimane said warmly. "you better go now before kyuubi has a fit"

"yes… goodbye yondimane" he said as he walked away

"oh and yondimane…" 

Yondimane looked up

"try not to trash this place too much" he chuckled as he faded into nothingness

"**I really hate him"** kyuubi said walking back into her cage


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thx so much for all the favs!

Could you all please review some more? 

I need ideas and I like to have a story where the fans decide what's gonna happen.

"meep" normal

"_meep" thought_

"**meep" demon speaking**

"_**meep" demon thinking**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

for naruto its was like only 2 seconds had passed since Nate had spoken to the kyuubi. He took his hand off naruto's forehead and sighed

"so that's how its gonna be…" he sighed

"what?" naruto asked

Nate walked over to the window and stared at the city that he had once been proud to call home

"_I haven't had a student since the great war….and now yondimane wants me to train this kid" _he though _"the last one was stupid and got himself obliterated….. maybe this kids different?...no, I cant teach anyone anymore…but this is yondimane's son. He saved this village, and he's lived his life in pain…I suppose I have to"_

"kid" Nate said

Naruto looked up at him

"do you want to keep getting beat up here?" he simply asked

"NO!! they don't even have a reason! They just call me a demon and say that I deserve to die" naruto yelled on the verge of tears.

"then how about coming with me?" nate asked "I could train you to become strong and defend yourself against them, I could hep you with your gift"

"gift?" naruto asked "what's my gift?"

"I cant tell you that now, you will find out in time" Nate said "so how about it naruto? Wanna be a ninja?"

Naruto beamed at this "really! Can you really makle me a ninja!" he yelled happily

"sure… but you'll have to put in a lot of effort and hard work" Nate said 

"yeah! I can I do that!" naruto said as he bounced up and down in the hospital bed

"then pack your things tonight and we'll leave tomorrow" Nate said

"YATTA!" naruto yelled as he hugged Nate

-The next day-

Naruto and Nate were standing at the gates of konoha.

"we better get going naruto" Nate said "we want to reach the fire country boarder as soon as we can"

"Why?" naruto asked

"Lets just say some people weren't so agreeing about you becoming a ninja" he said as looked back at the village and scowled

"but the fire boarder is 50 miles away!" naruto protested

"Don't worry" Nate chuckled

He then made a chain of hand signs unknown to naruto and slammed his palm into the ground. After the smoke cleared, a giant bird was standing there, the bird had orange and purple feathers with long red feathers trailing down its back and down to the ground and was the size of a house

"COOL!" naruto yelled

The giant bird turned its heads and looked over at the kid then turned to Nate

"Nate…you haven't had a student in years" the bird said, its voice was sweet and calm

"I think this kid could be the next akuma meijin" Nate said proudly

"this kid?" the bird said in surprise "he looks a bit scrawny doesn't he? Are you sure?

Nate leaned in and whispered something in the birds ear, its eyes went wide with surprise.

"this kid is the…" Nate clamped his hand over its beak

"I don't want him to know that yet" he said

"right…so where to?" said the bird

"the temple" Nate said "we're going home"

Nate placed naruto on the bird and then hopped on as well

"brace yourself kid" he said

"why?" naruto asked. He got his answer as the bird took off at tremendous speed toward the boarder.

By the time they were half way its was 7 o'clock and naruto had fallen asleep. Nate looked down at him 

"kid reminds me of my self" he laughed as he looked over the beautiful crimson sunset


	4. Chapter 4

Ok... I've had a lot of homework so I'm busting my ass to get this next chapter out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke to the sound of water flowing from a nearby waterfall, he turned and saw nate in a meditative position by the large river

"where are we" Naruto asked sleepily as he looked around

"we are in my family's sacred training grounds" he answered as he got up and walked over to Naruto "here is where i will train you until I feel you are ready for the next stage"

"what next stage?" Naruto asked

Nate sat down next to Naruto and let out a long sigh

"i guess i should tell you from the beginning" he said "my clan was called the yaroto clan. my family was known as the demon masters because of our ability to control all the elements whether or no they had the bloodline. The clan started when the first leader of the clan was exploring a cave that was rumoured to contain certain crystals that when shaped into a blade or weapon, could multiply chakra output up to 50 times the regular. When he was exploring he found a young girl trapped in the cave. She told him how she had been trapped there by a sage long ago because she possessed terrible powers. When the leader freed her, she revealed herself to be a shinigami. The leader was terrified but the shinigami saw this and for helping her break the seal on her, she would grant him one wish. The leader, being a wise man, wished for the knowledge of a shinigami. (shinigami know almost everything since they are gods) when he received this, his eyes where opened to the world around him. He quickly started to write everything he knew so he could pass this knowledge to future generations. Over the years he taught himself and his students how to manipulate the world based in the knowledge he had. Unfortunately, he fell ill and died before he could complete this task. So generation after generation of my clan passed these techniques down and developed them more and more until..." he stopped there with a troubled look on his face

"Until what?" Naruto asked impatiently

"Until the massacre..."

"What happened" Naruto asked

"a man under the name of madara uchiha came to our clan" Nate said with sadness in his voice "he was badly hurt after an assault on him by several S ranked missing nins. Our clan took him in and nursed him back to health, when we heard that he had now where else to go, we took him in. Over the years his master taught him the clan techniques and ways. He became a fully fledged member of the yaroto clan. but one night, he was found to have been developing forbidden jutsu from our clans techniques. He managed to escape with one of our most scared scrolls, that scroll was the scroll of demon mastery. A few weeks later he had gathered up an army big enough to destroy my clan. That night when i returned home from a training trip I was at up in the mountains, i found my clan massacred and the sacred scrolls stolen. Luckily the scared scrolls in the clan household where fake. The real ones are keep in a secret cache that only the highest level clan officials knew about. And do you know who was the master of madara uchiha, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head

Nate let out a sigh "it was me" he answered "I let my student become corrupted with power. I failed as a teacher" he finished as one tear fell from his eye but he quickly covered it up

"anyway, Naruto, i will be teaching you my clans ways and secrets so that you may one day help rebuild it and become a great leader" Nate said

"you mean i cane become hokage!!" Naruto said with hope in his eyes

"if you train hard enough, then yes" Nate said

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled

"ok Naruto, first we'll get some breakfast" Nate said.

he walked over to the river and looked into the water. A few seconds later a gush of water rose from the river and propelled 5 fish into the air. A gust of air then stripped the fish of their scales and cut them into even pieces, a ball of flame then engulfed them and cooked them perfectly. A small stone table then rose from the earth in front of Naruto, the cooked fish landed in the middle of the table. Nate then walked over and sat down to eat

"that was awesome!"Naruto yelled "how did you do that!"

"that was simple element manipulation" he answered as if he had done it thousands of times before "you will be learning how to do that and more when I feel you're ready"

"Awww...why not now!" Naruto pouted

"because Naruto, your body cannot withstand the pressure of seishi chakra yet" nate said as he took a bite of the fish

"what's seishi chakra?" Naruto asked

"it is the force of life as we know it" Nate said "it isn't just produced in your body, but also in the water, the trees, the earth and the sky, once you can manipulate it, it's all very simple to use"

After breakfast Nate and Naruto got to training

"ok Naruto, he is a list of things you will be doing everyday for training"

Naruto looked at the list, the colour drained from his face

4:30 get up

5:00 have breakfast

5:30 500 push ups

6:00 500 sit ups

7:00 1000 kicks

8:00 1000 punches

9:00 break

9:10 seishi training

12:00 lunch break

12:30 jutsu training

3:00 sparring

4:00 60 laps around the training ground

5:00 Kunai target practice

6:00 resource gathering

7:00 gathering for dinner

8:00 dinner

9:00 Sleep

"you didn't think that becoming would be easy did you" Nate chuckled

Naruto just starred at the paper

"better get some sleep tonight Naruto" Nate said "to tomorrow is going to be a long day


	5. Chapter 5

Plz review more!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning naruto was awaken by cold water being dumped over his head

"Wake up naruto! Today we start your training!" Nate yelled as naruto got up groggily

Naruto walked out of the make shift shelter Nate had made for them; it was a solid rock igloo type house with an area for cooking, sleeping and storage. After naruto had washed in the river Nate went into the forest to get some breakfast, he returned a couple of minutes later carrying a large boar; he used his wind manipulation to cut it up and then cooked it with fire.

After they had had their breakfast, nate pulled out 2 weights and strapped them onto naruto legs and arms.

"These are gravity weights" he explained "when I activate the seal on them they will increase the weight of your body 2 times what it is now"

He made a seal with his hands and naruto suddenly felt like he'd gained 70 pounds. The rest of that morning was something naruto would like to forget. Nate made him do 500 sit-ups and push ups with the seals and then 1000 kicks and 1000 punches. By the time 9:00 am came, naruto was about to fall asleep. Nate came and sat down next to him

"naruto, im going to teach you how to go into a meditative state that is a lot more relaxing than sleep but also allows you to snap back to reality whenever you want to" Nate said

Naruto copied the position he was in and closed his eyes

"ok naruto, first I want you to only focus on one thing" Nate said

"what do I focus on?" naruto asked

"it doesn't matter" Nate said "just focus on that thing and that thing only, soon you'll be able to become harmonised with it and fall into a deep peaceful state"

Naruto did this, at first nothing happened and he was getting impatient, but then he suddenly felt light headed, a sense of calm washed over him and he felt like he was floating. He heard a voice calling him, it was Nate "naruto come back"

Naruto opened his eyes and found Nate standing in front of him

"its time to continue with your training naruto, Im going to teach you about seishi chakra" Nate said as sat down next to naruto and held out his hand

"watch my hand naruto" Nate said

Naruto looked at nates hand, nothing happened at first, but then small flakes of green glowing chakra appeared in it and eventually build up into a steady stream of flowing green chakra. Green chakra was flwoing from the eath and plants around him into his hand and compacting its self into a tiny ball.

"this is seishi chakra, it is the life force of everything in the world, from the earth to the sky to the sea, it all depends on seishi chakra being produced" nate said as he walked over to the river

he face d the cliff and threw the ball of green compressed chakra, the cliff exploded nto tiny fragments of rock and dirt. nate turned to naruto

"if you can learn to harvest this, you will be able to bend any element to your liking" nate said "i want you to try and reach out while in your meditative state and grab some of it, in our meditative state you will be able to feel the world around you, I want you to grab hold of some of its energy and concentrate it into your hand until you have a steady stream"

"ok" naruto said as he closed his eyes and slipped away from reality.

He saw colours all around him, eventually the colours took shape into a sewer type place with pipes lining the walls, a voice bellowed out to him

"**come closer kit" **it bellowed, the voice was strong yet gentle at the same time

naruto walked up to a giant cage in the middle of the room, a white piece of paper with the kanji for seal imprinted on it locked the cage shut. Naruto looked into the bars and saw 2 giant red eyes staring back at him, eventually his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw the giant malevolent fox staring at him

"**so you're my container?" ** The kyuubi asked **"some times I think kami hates me…"**

"hey!" naruto yelled "you think I'm pathetic! You're the one locked in the cage!"

"**you dare talk to the great kyuubi no kitsune that way!"** kyuubi screamed **"watch yourself kit, I could easily break out of here and kill you! **

"then why haven't you done that!" naruto retorted, kyuubi paused and though for a moment

"**because kit, if I break out of here, you would die and take my chakra with you" **kyuubi explained **"when that idiot of a hokage sealed me within you, he sealed my chakra in one part of you and my soul in another, if I broke out of here, I would be nothing but a fox in human form with no powers or chakra" **

"so what do you want with me?"" naruto asked

"**I figured if your training with Nate you could use a little help, he is a tough trainer"** kyuubi said

"and what could you do about it?" naruto asked "you're trapped in here"

"**im offering you a deal naruto"** kyuubi said **"im offering to merge my chakra with you, that way you'll have near limitless chakra and perfect chakra controll" **kyuubi said

"sounds good….so whats the deal with you wanting to merge with some you concider to be pathetic" naruto aksed, he was douting that the kyuubi was serious

"**I have grown restless and bored here in your mindscape"** kyuubi said **"ll I ask is that you let me roam the free world along side you"**

"yeah right" naruto said "you'll just kill me and go on a rampage"

"**how can someone with such a loud voice be so stupid"** kyuubi sighed **"like I said, my soul and my chakra are sealed in different places in your mind, even if I were outside, I would be a shell. I would have a physical body but no chakra and regular human traits, no super strengh**, **no jutsu abilitys and no chakra, killing you wouldn't do me any good, it's a win-win situation naruto, I get a body in the real world again and you get all my powers"**

naruto sat down and though for a moment. If he did it, he would be super powerful and have another tariner to help him but what would nate think. Nate had trained him to the bone today and he didn't want to have to go through the same tiredness everyday when he could get it all now. Naruto stood up.

"ok baka fox, you've got yourself a deal" naruto said and smiled

--

outside, nate was carefully watching naruto _'there is a chance he is talking to maria, but what is she planning'_ he thought, just then a surge of seishi chakra burst into narutos hand, the ball of chakra grew and grew untill it was as big as naruto himself.

"oh crap" nate said as the ball exploded

the entire area aorund them was ripped to shreds, the trees where broken into splinters and the rocks crushed to pebbles. Nate managed to bring up a wall of rock to protect himself from most of the blast.

"naruto!!" nate yelled "are you all right!!"

as the smoke cleared he could make out two figures in the smoke one was a young boy as and the other was…

"hello nate looks like we're going to be working together for a while"kyuubi said as she grinned a foxy grin

naruto walked out of the smoke. He had grown at least a metre higher and he had 9 golden tails swishing behind him. His eyes where blood red and his canines where alot longer. The marks on his face were thicker and his nails had become claws.

Nate sighed and said "this is going to be one hell of a year"

**Timeskip 6 years--**

Naruto, now 14 ,nate and kyuubi where returning to konoha after 6 long years of training. Naruto had become quite skilled in the art of element manipulation and was able to use all elements at once, he had near perfect seishi chakra control and had become a master of seals. Nate had taught him element manipulation while kyuubi had taught him jutsu's. when naruto turned 10 nate had made a blade for him, it was a double bladed katana made out of kromite cystals, nate had explained how these crystals took spirtal and emotional energy and put it into an attack, the sword was purely concussive and couldnt kill unless the user truly in their heart wanted to kill the person. kyuubi and nate had lost interest in each other, kyuubi had become quite attracted to naruto and could be always be found around him, she had also made him replace that horrible orange jumpsuit he wore with a black shirt and crmson vest ,and a pair of khaki pants. and some how naruto had picked up itachis love of pockey. As they approched the enterance to the village 2 ANBU appeared in front of them

"im sorry sir, but we cannot allow this demon into our village" one said

"and why is that?" nate asked calmly

"because he left konoha six years ago and since then has been decleared an S rank missing nin with a kill on sight order" the other said as he drew his sword

"so it looks like its our lucky day" the first one said as he carged at naruto

naruto stood there waiting for the blade to hit him, off course it wouldn't, naruto had devloped a kind of subconious reflex that would manipulate the wind to stop any attack. The ANBUs sword came crashing down and shattered into a million pieces as t hit the barrier.

"I am not that weakling you once knew and disipsed" naruto said "I am now more powerful than the kyuubi sama herself"

"herself?!" one of the ANBU asked "the great kyuubi no kitsune is a girl!" they yelled

"damn staright boys!" kyuubi said as she blew them a kiss

"you damn demon!" the other ANBU yelled as he charged at her with his katana out

naruto charged some seishi chakra into his arm and punched the ANBU as hard as he could, the ANBU went flying across and smashed through the hokages window

"what the hell is gong on here!" the 3rd hokage yelled as he hurrdedly hid his icha icha paradice book he was reading

"narutos….back…." the ANBU croaked before he passed out

meanwhile back at the gate the other ANBU was throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at naruto who was effotly dodging every one

"these guys just don't know when to give up do they" naruto sighed as he dodged another kick to the face

over the years naruto had developed his own style of fighting which consisted of interconneting free flowing moves that no other style could match or predict, which he aptly named rain dance style

naruto then went on the offenive, he delt a sweep kick to the legs then a powerful kick to the side which sent the anbu rocketing, he then axe kicked him to the ground and delivered a finishing flying spear tackle.

Naruto then went back to his old aprtment but when be was at the enterence to the complex, he was approched by the thrid hokage

"naruto!" the hokage yelled as he threw his arms around him "its great to see you've returned, where have you been?"

"hey ojii san, ive been off training for six years with nate" naruto said as nate shook the hokages hand

"I was good a friend of yondimane, its an honour to meet you, sarutobi san" nate said

the hokage noticed kyuubi with them

"and who is this fine lady" he asked

"well….this is..uh…..kyuubi" naruto said a little embaressed

the hokages eyes went wide

"how dd she escape! Wait….she? the kyuubi is a girl!" the hokage yelled

"yeah..every seems to be supprised when I tell them that, and as to why she's out here…" naruto told him the whole sotry about what had happened when he merged with the kyuubis chakra

"I see" the hokage said "so your sure she cant turn into her demon form and destroy the village" he asked nervously

"if I could, I already would have" kyuubi laughed as everyone sweat dropped

"anyway naruto, ive bought you a bigger apartment, when I heard you were back I though you might need accomodations" hokage said

naruto followed him to a highrise apartment block on the other side of town

"hmm…this wasn't here last time I checked" naruto said

"yes, it was build during your absence and only opened last week" hokage said

naruto walked into the apartment and found it was huge. It had a living room a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, a kitchen, a dining room and a spa bath in the bathroom

"naruto, ive enlisted you in the acdemy, I know you always wanted to become a ninja so im letting you now" hokage said

"ojiisan, im already ANBU level, why do I have to start at the bottom" naruto complained

"I know naruto, but you're still a child and I want you to have a proper childhood, growing up making friends" hokage said as he turned to take his leave

"oh and by the way naruto, there's a pool on the roof if you want to have a swim later" the hokage said before leaving

"YATTA! A POOL!" naruto said as he hurried into his togs and ran up the stairs

"he maybe the most powerful ninja in this village" nate said" but deep down he's still a kid"

naruto was relaxing in the spa on the roof and admiring the stars when kyuubi walked up to him.

"hey naruto" kyuubi said

"oh hey kyuu" he turned around to see kyuubi in a skimpy one piece swim suit, he was blown back by a nose bleed and nearly fell off the building

kyuubi relaxed in the spa with naruto

naruto looked at her and for the first time noticed that she was really beautiful. For years she had just been a friend and he had never really looked at her closely. He was either too busy training or too busy talking. She has a perfect hourglass body with long flowing red hair with streaks of orange in it, tan skin and deep red eyes. she was perfection its self. He had often wondered about what she thought of him, she loved to hang around him and usually slept with him, she said that after years of being in his body it would feel weird not being around him.

After staring at the stars for an hour and discussing what he was going to do, kyuubi and naruto towled off and went back to their room. Narut heard a muffled swearing coming from his suitcase. He opened it up to find hidans head swearing and cursing at him (did I forget to mention that during the time skip naruto defeated hidan and kept his head as a sovenier?) naruto told hidan to shut up and placed his head on a shelve next to his bed. Nate took the guest bedroom and naruto and kyuubi took the master bedroom.

**The next day**

"sakura haruno" iruka called out

"here" she answered

"hinata hyuuga"

"here" hinata said quietly

"and sasuke uchiha"

"hm" was all sasuke said

"ok that's everyone" iruka said just as naruto walked in and handed iruka a note, iruka read it and annouced "class, this s naruto uzumaki, by permission of the hokage he is taking the genin exam with the rest of you"

murmers where heard through out the class

then one uchiha with a superiorty problem announced "why should the dobe take the genin exams with us, he hasn't even studied with us before"

"sit down sasuke, hokage has granted him permission" iruka said

naruto walked over and took a seat by shikamaru

"troublesome" shikamaru mumbled

"boring" naruto muttered as he pulled out a stick of pockey and started to chew it

"ok class, for the genin exams there will be an hour written test, a henge test and a clone test, you must score at least 40/50 in the written exam and create at least 3 bushins, you can also do another jutsu for extra credit, thn we will test you on your kunai and shiruken skills" iruka said as the written test began.

Naruto had finished it in 1 minute and slept for the rest of the hour. When narutos turn came he henged into a perfect copy of iruka and created 3 elemental bushins, elemental bushins can take the form of any element desired, both iruka and the class were amazed at this. Sasuke just scowled and sakura complained about how sasuke could do better, for extra credit he made a perfect wooden statue of himself using his element manipulation.

When the kunai and shiruken test came, naruto hit the targets dead centre everytime

After the test sasuke walked up to him "how did you make that statue without using hand signs and without the first hokages kekki genkai! As an uchiha I demand you to tell me!

"ok first thing, the uchiha clan does not have power over me and second I used element manipulation, something you could never do" naruto said as he pulled out another stick of pockey

sasuke stared at naruto, then with lightning quick reactions, threw a kunai at him. It siply shattered asit hit narutos wind sheild

"sasuke, get over your self" naruto said "its not about what clan you come from, its about your personal strengh, your pathetic" naruto said as he walked off.

"how dare you talk to me like that!" sasuke yelled as he charged at naruto

naruto turned around and grabbed his arm, sasuke then tried to kick him naruto grabbed his leg and hurled him into a tree, knocking him out cold, he then turned to see a blonde and pink haired girl running at him

"how dare you hurt sasuke kun!" they yelled naruto dodged their punches and performed a perfect flying jump windmill kick.

When he got back to his apartment nate was sittig reading the paper with a cup of coffee and hidan was drinking some OJ thorugh a straw

"how was the exam?" nate asked

"we've got an uchiha with a rod up his ass and two fangirls drooling over him, the usual" naruto said as he grabbed a bag of chips and wlaked out onto the balcony.

"I hope I don't get in the same team as him" naurto said


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto had just woken up and was doing the usual morning routine. Had a shower, brushed his hair, got dressed, and have breakfast. He was happy to finally be able to eat at ichiraku reman again after years of catching his breakfast. It had certainly gotten him fit. When he got there the old man was so thrilled to see him, he gave him the first 5 bowls for free. After the 20th bowl he decided he better get to class. While he walked he spotted a certain uchiha giving him the evils, naruto just ignored him as he walked into class and sat down.

"hey dobe, you're in my seat" sasuke said as he glared at naruto

"what's it to you, I can sit where I want teme" naruto retorted

naruto intercepted the fist flying towards him from an angry looking sakura

"don't call sasuke kun a teme, baka!" she shouted

"why are you getting so worked up, he doesn't even like you" naruto said as pushed her away

"yes he does!" sakura screamed

"ok then, name 3 things he's done for you"

"ok then he….." sakura paused and for once in her life couldn't come up with anything "hmph…" she pouted and walked away

"hmmm….good job dobe, ive never seem anyone stand up to that bitch" sasuke said, luckily sakura was our of earshot and everyone was shocked that sasuke actually complemented someone

"ok class settle down" iruka announced as he entered "first off, congratulations to all of you passing the exam, I will now read out the teams

"team 7 will be….sasuke uchiha….sakura haruno" sasuke face faulted "and naruto uzumaki" both naruto and sakura face faulted

(rest of the teams are the same)

your jonin sensei's will meet you in the designated rooms at 10 o'clock

Naruto, sasuke and sakura all walked to the room and sat down and waited for 3 hours, by the time kakashi got there sakura was whining about him not being there, naruto was meditating and sasuke was brooding over in the corner

"….my first impression of you…..you're all idiots" kakashi said, everyone sweat dropped "meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" he said as he shunshined away

5 minutes later everyone was on the roof

"ok then…why don't we start by introducing ourselves" kakashi said "tell me your name, dream, likes, dislikes and hobbies"

"why don't you start sensei" sakura said

"ok im…." He was cut off by naruto

"your kakashi hatake, son of sakumo hatake, 29 years old, former ANBU, former member of team minato along with rin, obito uchiha and minato namikaze. You seem to always be late because you stare at that memorial for 3 hours a day probably from reminising about obito and how he gave you the sharingan in your right eye."

Kakashi frowned '_how does this kid now so much about a former ANBU with classified records, ill have to keep my eye on him' _kakashi thought

"ok smart alec…why don't you go first" kakashi said

naruto stood up" im naruto uzumaki, I like training with nate sensei, meditating and pockey" he took out yet another stick of pockey and chewed on it "I dislike, fangirls, uchihas with a rod up their ass and lazy teachers, my dream is to restore the teachings of the yaroto clan and become hokage" he said as he sat down

"ok your up next pinky" kakashi smirked

"im sakura haruno, I like…." She glanced at sasuke "I dislike naruto kun and stupid people and my dreams are…" she glanced at sasuke and sat down

"ok, your up next emo kid" kakashi said

sasuke frowned at this "my name is sasuke uchiha, I don't like anyone or anything, I dislike dobes like naruto and weak people, what I have is not a dream for I shall make it a reality and that is to kill a certain man" he said as he sat down

'_great, we've got an emo, a stalker and a ANBU kid'_ kakashi thought

"ok then, everyone meet me at training ground 3 tomorrow for your real genin exam, the one in the academy didn't teach to how to think on your feet and I will" kakashi said as he walked off "oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up"

"well I better get going or kyu-chan will throw a fit for being late" naruto said as he walked off

"pfff….a dobe like you with a girlfriend…yeah right" sasuke commented

"and this is coming from the guy with no girlfriend and a homicidal brother" naruto said as he walked off

naruto turned and caught the kunai thrown at him and cushed it to dust

"and didn't your mother ever tell you not to throw sharp things" naruto said and shunshined away.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment to find kyuubi playing with hidans head on the floor and nate to be meditating on the couch while listening to some classical music

"so whats the team like" nate asked

"the same uchiha and pink haired brat who tried to pick a fight with me yesterday"

"so are you going to knock some sence into them?" nate asked

"no just show the uchiha up in everyway possible" naruto laughed as he grabbed a packet of 2 minute ramen and made himself lunch"

"also naruto, I think ill let you remove your gravity weights for the exam, what are they at now?" nate said

"they're at X15 gravity" naruto said

"imagine what they'll think when they see you running at 90 miles and hour" nate laughed

"will someone please get this bitch away from me!" hidan yelled as kyuubi pushed his head around the carpet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

sasuke and sakura where waiting at training grounds 3 for naruto to show up. Naruto shunshin in at the exact same time kakashi did.

"ok team, the objective of this test is to get the bells off me" he said as he pointed the 2 bells tied to his waist "the one who doesn't get a bell will fail and go back to the academy"

"and….go…" kakshi said

sakura and sasuke jumped away while kakashi sat down on a log and naruto sat down to meditate. Kakashi pulled out his icha icha paradise book and started to read.

"so aren't you going to try get the bells?" kakashi asked

"in due time" naruto said as he looked up at him "and you shouldn't be reading that garbage" naruto said

"and why not?" kakashi asked

"because this is much better" naruto said as he pulled a book from his vest entitled 'life of a shinobi part 1' and handed it to kakashi "it's a book I picked up in the rock country written by the Tsuchikage, ive already read it so you can have it" kakashi opened it and giggled a perverted laugh as he turned the pages while naruto went back to meditating, not much happened for the rest of the test, sasuke attacked and got buried up to his neck and sakura just fainted

"ok, since none of you got the bells, you all fail"

"not quite kakashi sensei…" naruto said as he pulled out 2 bells

"what….but how" kakashi checked his belt and the bells where gone

"but they were there when I got up" kakashi said

"yes but when I gave you that book I placed a genjutsu on you that's almost undetectable, so you though you had the bells but you didn't have them, I swiped them from you faster than you could see so you felt nothing" naruto explained as he handed the bells to sakura and sasuke

"but why are you giving them to sasuke and sakura?" kakashi asked, still confused at how he could place a genjutsu on the great copy ninja

"because I pity them, sakura is nothing but a whining fangirl who can never use words to though things out and sasuke is an emo obsessed with killing his brother and has a superiority complex" he explained as he intercepted yet another punch from sakura "I rest my case"

"ok naruto, you pass but sasuke and sakura fail" kakashi said

"why do we fail! The dobe didn't even do anything!" sasuke yelled

"2 reasons, he was willing to work to get the bells for you guys and he introduced me to this delightful book" kakashi said as he pulled out the book naruto had given him, the whole point of this test was team work and you two couldn't be bothered working as a team because your constantly at naruto and each others throats: kakashi said

"so are we going to have to go back to the academy?" sakura asked sadly

"no, I cant run a 2 man cell even if naruto could work on his own and I don't want to have to wait a whole year before I get a new squad, so I guess I have to pass you" kakashi sighed

"YATTA!" sakura yelled

"hmph…" was all sasuke said as he walked away

naruto walked back to his apartment feeling quite pleased with himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the night naruto was stirred from his sleep by the sound of breaking glass. He got up and walked into the living room to find the windows smashed by rocks

"what the hell…" naruto said as he looked outside to see sasuke lobbing rocks at him, suddenly a rock cage rose up from the ground around sasuke and he found nate's sword at his throat.

"if you know whats good for you uchiha, you'll clear off and never come back" nate said with anger in his voice "you uchihas are all pitiful, you all think you can do anything, but you're wrong, your clan deserved to die after what they did to themselves and others, and you are the worst of them" he said as he removed he sword from the shaking uchiha's throat

when this happened, sasuke immediately started doing hands signs for the phoenix flower jutsu, however two wood poles emerged from the gorund and grabbed his hands before he could do them

"I order you to let me go!" sasuke yelled "I'll report you to the council and you'll never set foot in this village again!"

sasuke suddenly felt like he had been hit by a thousand pounds, which was actually nate punching him, he went flying across the street and smashed into the wall of a shop hard enough to crack the concrete

"I really couldn't give a shit if you told the council" he said "we have permission to be here from the hokage himself, you are the one who should be exiled" nate said calmly as he walked back into the apartment leaving a nearly unconscious uchiha lying in the streets.

When he got back naruto was melting some sand onto the window to patch up the glass cracks

"I take it he wont be bothering us again" naruto said

nate laughed "he'll be lucky he can walk by without wetting his pants, now get some sleep naruto, you have your first mission tomorrow"

naruto walked back into his bedroom and snuggled up to kyuubi as he drifed back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha sasuke is getting pwned!

He really needs to stop insulting naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys im gonna say this plain and simple

REVIEW FREAKIN MORE!

Im not getting any reviews and the only ones I get are one word ones

Anyway im pretty stretched for time right now so i cant do much so forgive any sloppy writing in this chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 3 months of doing nothing but D ranked missions it was easy to say everyone was fed up, even sasuke was showing signs of boredom.

"ojii san..." naruto complained "this is boring, all we've done so far is D ranks... cant we do something a little more challenging"

"well naruto, how about a C rank mission then" the hokage said "it's a simple escort mission, you are escort tazuna the bridge builder to the land of the waves so he can complete the bridge from the island to the mainland"

"i still think a B rank would be better..." naruto mumbled as tazuna stepped into the room drinking a bottle of sake

"these are my escorts?" he said "they look like a bunch of brats" he said

"your a bridge builder?" naruto asked "you look like a drunk" tazuna sobered up at hearing this and looked at the blonde smart mouthed ninja

"well...ill take what i can get" he said as he walked off

"meet tazuna at the gates in 1 hour with your supplies for the trip" the hokage said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the gates of the village everyone was waiting for naruto to show up, when he did nate was walking with him

"hey dobe, why do you need a babysitter on this trip" sasuke smirked

"there has been lot of conflict in the land of the waves lately and from what ive heard tazuna is wanted by the crime lord gato for building a bridge which will destroy his hold on the land" nate explained "this is more or less of an A ranked mission rather than a C so i am going to be escorting him with you in case naruto needs to use his 'abilitys'"

"what abilitys?" sasuke said "as far as im concered the dobe is as useless as sakura"

Sakura was a little taken back by this

"watch what you say teme, you don't want a repeat of what happend last time do you?" naruto said

Sasuke just hmphed at this and turned away

"do you have permission from the council?" kakashi asked

"i am not part of this village and am thus not affected by the decisions of the council hatake, and before you object i have official permission from the hokage to accompany naruto on any trip he might embark on" nate stated

"but what about kyu chan?" naruto asked

"here i am!" kyuubi said as she ran up to the gates

"she is coming too for her safety" nate said "lets get moving everyone, we have alot of ground ahead of us" nate said as he started to walk off

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While walking kakashi was reading the book naruto gave him, sakura was trying to convince sasuke to go out on a date with her and naruto wasn't walking at all, he and nate where floating on a cushion of air they were making, the team had gotten used to narutos antics now.

"hold up everyone" naruto said as he dropped to the ground, everyone stopped and looked at him. Naruto took out his sword and smashed it into the puddle of water by the road, two very stunned looking ninjas appeared and were thrown backwards, before they could get up they were pinned to a tree by 4 wooden stakes

"first question, what are you doing here" naruto said

"why the fuck would we tell you" one of the ninja sneered

"because if you don't i'm going to have to destroy your chance of ever have kids" naruto said

"we were hired by gato to take out the old man!" one of them blurted out, not wanting to lose his manhood

"hmmm... that could be a problem" nate said "why did you pay for a C ranked mission anyway old man"

"the wave country is in a very poor economic state right now and the villagers could only afford a C rank when we put our money together" tanzuna said "if you want to turn back we wont hold a grudge but it will mean the death of many more innocent people"

"well we cant let that happen, now can we" naruto said "we might as well continue, we'll get payed for a C rank but it'll be a welcome change from D ranks"

"so what do we do with these guys?" sakura asked

"ill simply send them back to konoha, the anbu will find and capture them" naruto said as he started to make hand seals, he then slammed his palms into the 2 enemy ninjas, they quickly fade from existence

"what was that jutsu?" kakashi asked

"its was a long range version of the body flicker technique i made, it allows you to send people and yourself over long distances , its like a scaled down version of the harashin"

Kakashi was amazed that a genin could have mastered something as close to the harashin. Sasuke was starting to get pissed off at naruto constanly showing him up and when sasuke is pissed off, sakura is pissed off. After 5 hours of walking it was 8 o'clock and the genin were getting tired.

"ok everyone, we'll camp here tonight" kakashi said as he put down his backpack of supplies

"ok then, ill set up camp" naruto said

No one expected what happened next, naruto waved his hands and and wooden pylons rose from the ground, the pylons twisted into themselves until they became a house, naruto walked inside

"well are you going to come in or not?" naruto laughed

"he...he made a...house?" sakura stuttered

"well this kid is full of suprises" kakashi said as he walked in

"ok everyone, since naruto has set up...um... 'Camp', sasuke will collect fire wood and kyu and sakura will collect food" kakashi said

Naruto laid down and pulled out a scroll he had brought with him to study while kyuubi and sakura went off to get some food and sasuke angrily stomped off to look for some fire wood

(in the forest with kyuubi and sakura)

Kyuubi had managed to collect 2 boars while sakura had only gotten some berrys and fish, sakura was looking worse for wear.

"so...whats your relation with naruto?" sakura asked "you seem to hang around him alot"

"i guess you could call me his girlfriend" she said "naruto and i have known each other for a long time and we've grown fond of each other, whats your relation with sasuke? He dosent seem to like you alot kyuubi asked"

"well...i kind of like him but he's so distant from everyone" she said sadly

"naruto can be like that sometimes too" kyuubi said "sometimes i wake up and he's on the roof staring at the moon, he's a strange kid, people think of him as a happy little idiot but deep down he's really just needs someone to love him, he's a sad kid" kyuubi said

"but i don't understand, why is he sad?" sakura said "he always acts so happy"

"well its because he was brought up being hated by the villagers" kyuubi said "he was beaten and scorned by them, he was mistreated and starved by that bastard village!" kyuubi shouted angrily

"but...why?" sakura asked

Kyuubi had started to cry, Tears rolling down her cheeks onto the ground

"its because of me! Everyone hated him because of me! I was always the reason! They wouldn't even listen to him!" kyuubi sobbed

Sakura put her hands around kyuubi as she let out all the emotion she had held up over the years

"but why do they hate him because of you? Should they hate you instead?"sakura asked

"to tell you why i have to go back to the time of the kyuubi attack" she bgan as she remembered that fateful day "most people think the kyuubi was evil, but she wasn't, she just wanted revenge for them killing her family. The forth hokage couldn't defeat her so he used a special seal to seal the kyuubi but it would kill himself in the process, he needed to a vessel for the kyuubi to be held in and there was only one child born on the day of the kyuubi attack, she he sealed her in that child. That child was naruto" she finished as she put her head in her hands.

"so...he has the kyuubi inside him?" sakura said

"yes... the villagers thought he was the kyuubi and beat him, they tried to assassinate him countless times"

"but why was it you they didint hate?" sakura asked

"its because...im the...kyuubi"she cried out as she ran away in the forest

"wait kyu!" sakura shouted after her, but she was already gone.

Sakura sat and took all of what kyuubi had told her, she started to cry too, she realised that she had beaten him too, her parents had convinced her to hate him and he was a demon. She had beaten an innocent kid and hated him all her life for nothing.

(back at camp)

Naruto was finishing off the third scroll he had brought, so far he had read one on seal theorys and the other two were on ninja history, when sakura came running up to him and threw her arms around him as she sobbed into his shoulder. Naruto put his hands around her

"whats wrong sakura?" naruto asked as he looked into her pale green eyes

"im so sorry..." she sobbed "i didn't know..."

Naruto knew exactly what she was talking about

"kyu chan told you didn't she?" he asked softly

Sakura nodded as she cried even more.

"where is she, she always gets worked up when she remembers those days" naruto asked

"i don't know, she ran off into the forest" sakura said

"i'll go look for her then" naruto said as he floated high above the trees.

Over the years he had learned to sense people by their seishi chakra they emitted, kyuubi had alot of it because she had no regular chakra. She soon found her curled up in a ball under a rock in about 5 kilometers from camp

"kyu chan?" he asked "its ok...its me"

Kyuubi looked up at naruto through tear filled eyes

"naruto..." she said before naruto picked her up and floated back to camp

When he got back he placed her in a sleeping bag and sat next to her, everyone was watching from the door way

"why is she so sad?" sasuke asked angrily "its just being weak"

"its called love sasuke, maybe one day you'll understand" kakashi said as he gave the raven a smack on the head

Naruto took out a scroll and opened it, he pumped some chakra into a storage seal he has made on it and a gutair appeared. He took it and strummed a few chords then started to sing to kyuubi

To see you when I wake up  
is a gift I didn't think could be real.

_To know that you feel the same as I do  
is a three-fold, utopian dream. _

_You do something to me that I can't explain.  
So would I be out of line if I said,  
I miss you. _

_I see your picture, I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine.  
You have only been gone ten days, but already I'm wasting away.  
_

_I know I'll see you again  
whether far or soon.  
_

_But I need you to know that I care  
and I miss you._

By the end of this kyuubi was fast asleep with a smile on her face and everyone was standing at the door with their mouths wide open, they were amazed that naruto could sing that well, even kakashi was gawking at him.

"its a special song i made for her when she gets down" naruto said softly as he stroked her hair

The rest of that night naruto sang songs on the roof while the others ate. Naruto had made an artificial hot spring outside for them all to relax in after dinner. Naruto and kyuubi had their own room while everyone else slept in the one beside it.

(the next morning)

Everyone was up at dawn and packing their things up and naruto was preparing breakfast with kyuubi. After breakfast they all set out again for the wave country.

"what if someone finds the house naruto?" sakura asked

As soon as she said that, a series of well timed explosions tore the house apart

"that wont be a problem" naruto laughed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they entered the wave country nate felt a surge of chakra coming at them

"well, well zabuza momochi, the hidden demon of the mist" nate said

"heh heh, you found me" zabuza said as he appeared in a tree near them "i look foward to killing you lot and taking that old drunk to gato"

"not if i can help it" naruto said as he assumed his taijutsu stance and pumped seishi chakra into his body to harden his skin.

"naruto" nate said

Naruto looked up

"i want you to use purely jutsus for this battle, think of it as a test of your abilities"

Naruto nodded as the missing nin launched himself at naruto and swung his sword to slice naruto, naruto dodged his and jumped onto his sword and kicked him in the face, sending him flying, while he was in the air naruto made a series of handsigns

"Lightning style: dance of the seven blades!" he yelled as seven bolts of lightning descended from the sky and went after zabuza

Zabuza dodged and the seven bolts slammed into a 7 trees destroying them completely, naurto appeared behind him and went for a round house kick but zabuza grabbed him and sent him flying into a tree

"looks like im going have to use 'it'" naruto said as he looked at nate, nate nodded

Red chakra oozed out of narutos body and a golden tail formed behind him

"i congratulate you, zabuza" naruto said in a slightly deeper voice "your the first in a long time to see this form" naruto said as he disappeared

"where'd the brat go?" zabuza said as naruto appeared below him and slammed his knee into his gut, knocking the wind from him, he then reappeard above him and kicked him to the ground, he reappeared yet again below him as he smashed his elbow into his face

"sasuke! Gimme a light!" naruto said as sasuke saw the 5 explosive tags naruto had placed on zabuza during the battle

"fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!" sasuke said as he shot 5 perefctly aimed blasts at zabuza which exploded the tags sending zabuza into a rock, before naruto could do anything 2 senbon needles lodged themselves in zabuzas neck as a hunter nin decended from the trees

"thank you for defeating zabuza, i will dispose of the body" he said as he shunshined away

"well now that thats over lets get to tanzunas house" naruto said as he walked off


	8. Chapter 8

Ive not got much time to write this chapter so it might be out late

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 where back at tanzunas house eating dinner, sasuke had foolishly challenged naruto to a eating contest and lost miserably. After dinner naruto sat down with everyone and told them the news about zabuza

"he's not dead" naruto said which shocked everyone in the room

"but we saw him get hit by 2 senbons, in the neck!" sasuke said "those are vital spots dobe"

"yes but there are centain areas in the neck which if hit can put the person in a near death state from which they can be revived" naruto explained

"so where is he now?" sakura asked

"I suspect that hunter nin was working for zabuza" naruto said "he probably took him somewhere to recover, he also said he was working for gato, the crime lord, so if we are able to take him out then tanzuna will finish the bridge and gato wil lose power" naruto smiled

"it dosent matter if you take him out! Gato will still kill you!" yelled a small kid who had entered the room

"everyone this is my grandson inari" tanzuna said "he's still getting over the death of his father"

"listen kid" naruto said "we are trained professionals who stop creeps like that so you don't have to worry" naruto said trying to cheer inari up

"even if you defeat zabuza gato will find someone else to kill you!" he yelled as he ran off

"anyway….i think we al need to train to stop him as we aren't strong enough as of now" naruto said

"I agree" said nate "if we are going to tarin, I think sasuke needs to work on his chakra control and with kakashi's permission I can train sakura on some medic jutsu since she all ready has excellent chakra control "

kakashi nodded and got up

"so its settled, I will train sasuke on chakra control and nate-san will train sakura on medic jutsus" kakashi said "so lets all get some sleep now, we're going to need to have lots of energy for tomorrows training" and with this he left the room

meanwhile sakura dragged kyuubi into another room

"what do you need sakura?" kyuubi asked

"I need to say ask 2 things" sakura said "first thing…." And with this she did what no oen had ever dared to do in 5000 years, she slapped kyuubi as hard as possible sending her stumbling across the room

"that's for attacking konoha" she said "and the second question is why did you attack us!"

"I deserved that slap sakura" kyuubi said as she regained her baleen and rubbed her cheek "ok ill tell you why, its because they killed my family! Those bastards though we where harbouring plans to destroy konoha but we were a peaceful family, we were know thoughout the region for our farming abilitys! We sold ours crops to konoha and other towns while living a normal life. Ever since the day I was sealed I regretted attacking the village, I ruined an innocent childs life" kyuubi said on the verge of tears

"how do you know it was konoha?" sakura asked "couldn't It have been some other ninja village"

"I found a note signed by the hokage himself" kyuubi said "he had sentenced my family to death and I was to be hunted down" she said as she sumped to the ground sobbing, at this moment naruto walked in, when he saw kyuubi he turned to sakura

"why must you keep harassing her?" he asked with venom in his voice "she's very emotional about the matter, it cost her, her life" he said as he comforted kyuubi

"I still haven't forgiven her for what she did, until she proves to me her trust I cannot be friends with her" sakura said as she walked out

brought kyuubi back to her room and sang her to sleep, that night he slept soundly by her side ready for the training to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning everyone was up early and eating breakfast, except for nate who was meditating in his room

"ok sasuke, you come with me, im going to give you a basic exercise which will help you build up chakra control, sakura, you go with nate-san and he'll so you some medic jutsu and naruto will stay here and study scrolls"

"why does the dobe get to stay and we have to bust our asses training?" sasuke sneered

"because naruto is more than ready for the battle sasuke and you are not" kakashi said "now we better get going" as with that he and sasuke walked off

(with sakura and nate)

sakura and nate where In a clearing in the middle of the forest

"so hwo did you know that I had good chakra control?" sakura asked

"I have an ability to sense other peoples chakra around them, yours was flowing smoothly while sasukes was constantly spiking at certain areas" he explained as he sat down on a rock and took out a pack of sweets

"so it's a kekki genkai?" sakura asked

"no" he responded as he unwrapped a sweet and tossed it to sakura"ive been examined and they say its defiantly not a kekki genkai, rather a sixth sense ive developed

"nate-kun, I have a question" sakura said

"your calling me kun now? You hardly even know me" nate chuckled

sakura ignored this

"why can naruto manipulate wood?" sakura asked, chewing the sweet nate gave her "is he related to the first hokage?"

"he is indirectly related to the first, however that is not the reason for his abilitys" nate said

sakura looked confused, nate sighed

"ok, you'll understand once I teach you medical jutsu, now what do ou already know about medical jutsu"

"its using your chakra to speed up cell regeneration in the body thus healing the person" sakura explained

"correct, now forget it" nate said

"huh?" sakura said confused as ever "but that's how its done"

"wrong, that's how one method is done" nate said "the way my clan taught medical jutsus was to use the energy of the world around us to bring dead cells back to life rather than regenerating them, regenerating them can cause damage to the cells but putting life back into them can a most leave a faint scar"

"so how do I do that?" sakura asked, still bewildered

"ok, I want you to sit down and close your eyes" nate said

sakura did this

"now try to feels the world around you, from what I hear you're a good listener, so lest see if you can listen to the world"

sakura sat and focused on the world around her, suddenly she sat bolt upright

"there was a giant flash of light and I could see all these strange patterns" sakura said

"good" said nate "if you can learn to interpret these patterns you will eventually see that they form a stream of light around you, life energy, also known as seishi chakra"

"feels like regular chakra" sakura commented

"but It isn't, regular chakra is only produced in the body by combining spitual and physical energy, where as seishi chakra is produced by everything around us, the trees, the air and the sea. It all depends on this life energy being produced"

"wow…" said sakura, amazed that she was never knew about this before

"now, lets get started on your training" nate said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(with naruto)

naruto was quietly studing his scrolls he had brought with him.

"hmm….if Im able to combine an earth seal with a heaven seal I should be able to create a chakra reserve scroll" he mumbled to himself

after a couple of hours he decided to take a walk around town, almost all the shops where empty and most of the people looked constantly frightened that something was lurking.

naruto made his way onto the beach and looked out at the ocean. He had always wondered what was beyond the land of five countries, what lay beyond the giant expanse of water. he always wanted to go and find out, find new and exotic worlds and people, new weapons and abilities, new plants and animals. But he was confined to this tiny land mass until he could get permission to leave.

Naruto found a small pier next near the beach and walked over to it, he found inari sitting at the end of it, he was looking out at the sea and…crying. Naruto walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"so what's bothering you inari?" naruto asked

"its none of your business!" inari yelled

naruto sighed and took out a box of pockey and gave a stick to inari who chewed it solemnly

"you lost someone to gato, didn't you" naruto said, reading inaris mind

inari just nodded

"well kid, you have to learn to move on, gato isn't always gonna control your life" naruto said "when your grandfather finishes the bridge gatos gonna lose power and you wont have to worry about him"

"you cant beat him" inari sobbed "he'll kill you"

"oi...kid how many times do I have to tell you, we're professionals, don't worry, if you believe in yourself you can do anything kid"

"well, well, what do we have here?" an unknown voice said from behind them

naruto turned to see 2 men wielding katanas, one was a fat, lumbering brute and the other was a skinny man with a scar over his right eye

"ah, gatos henchmen I presume" naruto said "get behind me inari"

"what, your going to protect the kid?" the skinny one smirked "your just a lousy genin"

"do not anger me" naruto said "it could cost you your life"

"whatever kid, now hand over the brat so we can get this over with" the fat one said

naruto waved his hands and 2 wooden spikes rushed at them, the fat one cut them both down then charged at naruto, naruto charged some seishi chakra into his arm and blocked the sword with his bare hands, the samurai was sent flying back with a sweep kick to the gut. The other one who had been watching charged at naruto as well, naruto stopped him with a punch to the gut and then a kick to the face which sent him flying, 2 wooden poles launched out and slammed into his back. He landed on the fat samurai and managed to drag himself back to his feet. The fat one was just getting his bearings as he stood up as well and coughed up some blood

"dammit kid, what are you?" he said as he stared at naruto

"your worst nightmare" naruto said as a rock case enveloped them

"ive been wanting to try this move for a long time" naruto smirked "stone maiden!" he yelled as the men inside screamed as they were pierced by thousands of stone spikes"

naruto sat down after this

"see kid, we can easily stop these guys!"

inari nodded as smiled broadly

suddenly matt appeared in front of them

"naruto, there's been an attack on the bridge, we need to get there now!" matt said with urgency in his voice

naruto nodded as turned to inari

"keep safe kid" he said as he shunshined away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

on the bridge kakashi and sasuke were barely holding off the attackers, zabuza and haku. When naruto got there he immediately scanned the area, sasuke was fighting haku and wouldn't want any help but kakashi was quickly losing the battle. Naruto drew his blade and charged at zabuza with one tail trailing behind him, he blocked zabuzas sword just before it hit him

"hello momochi" naruto said as he glared at the nuke nin

"well, it's the brat again" he said as he swung his sword again, naruto blocked this easily "ill make sure I kill you this time"

naruto threw zabuza back and charged him, zabuza did the same. As their sword connected, a shockwave rippled the area, this went on for 5 minutes with naruto effortly blocking every thing thrown at him

"you would have made a good swordsman kid" zabuza said as he made the hand signs for the hidden mist jutsu, a thick fog covered the area. Naruto closed his eyes and waited, feeling around him for a presence, a sign, anything to give something away. Then he felt it, he blocked to the left and there was zabuza. He pumped chakra into his sword and the clone turned to water

"a water clone" naruto said as he blocked another hit from behind from another clone

"alright then…elemental style: elemental clone no jutsu!" naruto yelled as 5 clones appeared around him

naruto blew the mist away with a gust of wind and found he was facing 20 water clones of zabuza

the clones charged zabuza, the water clones tried hitting them but they would switch to a different element. When they struck with a sword they turned to water and the attack passed through them then turned to rock and destroyed the water clones. Eventually there was only two left but all five elemental clones remained

"damn kid, your pretty good" zabuza said, panting

"your not living up to your reputation momochi" naruto smirked "I was expecting you to be a bit more challenging"

"naruto! What's happening!"

naruto spun around to see kyuubi starring at him, she had previously been heping some of the wounded builders but had seen naruto sparring with zabuza

"get out of here kyu-chan! Naruto yelled "you'll get yourself killed!"

kyuubi turned to run, when 2 senbon needles pierced her back, she collapsed without a word

"kyu-chan!" naruto yelled as he ran up to her, forgetting about the fight at hand

she was bleeding heavily, naruto tore the needles out and poured as much seishi chakra into her as he could, trying to heal the wound

"im…sorry….naruto….kun" she whispered as she passed out

"looks like that bitch is dead, too bad she never would have seen you lose" zabuza taunted "goodbye uzumaki" zabuza said as he raised his sword and brought it down on the grieving shinobi,

naruto caught the sword with one hand

"don't….you….ever….call kyu-chan…..A BITCH!" naruto yelled as 4 new tails grew from behind him, making a total of 5 tails, red chkra swirled around him, shaking the entire bridge causing chunks to break off. Naruto rose with anger in his eyes

"YOU KILLED HER!" he screamed as he broke the sword in two, and punched zabuza in the face, causing the ground below him to shatter. Zabuza went flying towards the water, naruto appeared below him and kicked him back into the air, before reappearing above him and driving him into the ground. Naruto gathered chakra into his hands and let loose a flurry of punches, driving zabuza deeper into the concrete. He then gathered so , much seishi chakra into a ball that the water around them started to swell at the mere radiance of it and slammed it into zabuzas chest causing the bridge to explode into thousands of pieces. A giant crater the size the hokages tower was left in place and was quickly filled in by water. Kakashi and the rest of the team managed to jump out of the way when nate told them.

"kill that kid!" gato yelled who happened to be watching with a crowd of his followers, naruto turned and saw them all branishing weapons at him, he rememebered the villagers at konoha had done the same thing, he remembers how they had tried to kill him

"you…will all….DIE!" he yelled as he charged through at impossible speeds, ripping arms and legs off anyone you got in his way, his wounds healing in seconds. There was a horrible ripping noise. Gato looked down, he was impaled on the kids arm, naruto holding his ripped heart for all to see.

"the deepest corners of hell are reserved for people like you, maybe ill meet you there as a demon!" naruto yelled as he ripped his hand from gatos chest. Gato collapsed at this and died within seconds. naruto was still seething with rage as he incinerated gatos heart in his hands.

"naruto stop!" kyuubi yelled as she flung her hands around him

naruto looked into her eyes, they were full of sadness and regret

"just stop….it your not a heartless killer!" she yelled even though her wounds were still causing her strain, naruto seemed to suddenly feel calm at her voice, the tails reseeded and he collapsed along with kyuubi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so I was thinking of giving naruto a bloodline but I cant decide what to give him so im going to take suggestions from all of you readers. Just review and tell me your suggestion for his bloodline

also, im going to hold a poll for who naruto should fight in the finals of the chuunin exams so don't forget to vote!


	9. Chapter 9

Due to an ever increasing lack of time, I might be putting the story on hold. But if I do, I never end a story without properly finishing it

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 weeks later

Naurto was resting by a fire he had made for the gang on their way back to konoha.

After the attack on gato, naruto had fell into a state of mental collapse. Sakura and kyuubi had nursed him back to health over the weeks after the attack and they had just started their journey back to konoha. Nate was tutoring him on chakra suppression so naruto could control himself from now on. Zabuza was killed in the explosion, which had destroyed most of the bridge, haku wasn't so fortunate. He had gotten caught up in the explosion and had an arm and a leg crushed by falling debris. Sakura had reluctantly treated him but in the end she had grown to admire him and his dedication. Nate had made him a artificial leg out of wood and by the time the gang left, haku was walking again, however his days as a shinobi were over. He could still use some of his jutsus that only required one hand but it wasn't enough. He had become a employee at one of the local weapons shops because of his interest in weapons. Sasuke had improved his chakra control and could properly walk up a tree now without falling. Sakura had become quite the little healer. Nate had taught her some healing techniques of his clan and she was the one who treated kyuubi's wounds. She had forgiven kyuubi now after seeing her help the wounded builders. It turns out the senbon needles had just missed her heart and had punctured her lungs. Naruto was overjoyed to hear that she was alive. Tanzuna had become the head counsel man for the town and the village had thrived again.

At the moment naruto was sitting by the campfire with the whole team, except for sasuke who was brooding in a corner about how he was a lot stronger than naruto. sakura was thankful that she had gotten over sasuke and now wasn't constantly drooling over him.

"anyone want to hear a new song ive been working on?" naruto as he got out his gutair

"why not?" kakashi said "it'd be great on a night like this" kakashi was currently looking up at the stars

naruto strummed a few chords before starting

_Another turning point;_

_a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist;_

_directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test_

_and don't ask why._

_It's not a question_

_but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable_

_but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs_

_and still frames in your mind._

_Hang it on a shelf_

_In good health and good time._

_Tattoos of memories_

_and dead skin on trial._

_For what it's worth,_

_it was worth all the while._

_It's something unpredictable_

_but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable_

_but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable_

_but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

Everyone applauded at the end of this, except sasuke who was still brooding.

"okay everyone, its time to get some sleep" kakashi said as everone went back to their respective rooms in the giant wooden house nate had made for them

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the next day

naruto was back in his house, enjoying a hot shower. Hidan was incoherently swearing about them leaving him with nothing to do. Nate was drinking some fresh coffee he had made, after he quit smoking it was the closest thing to a cigarette he could get to relax.

After the shower, naruto decided to take a walk around the town. He walked past inos family flower shop, the uchiha compound, tentens family weapon shop and the hyuuga compound. He finally came to the orphanage, the place he used to call home.

_A small, 5 year old naruto was playing in the sand with his favourite toy, well it was his only toy. It was a toy car, the paint was scratched off it from years of use and one of the wheels was missing but he still loved it. One of the older orphans came up to him_

"_hey brat, what do you think your doing with MY toy!" he said_

"_but…this is my toy" naruto protested_

"_not anymore" the kid said as he grabbed the toy off naruto_

"_hey! Give it back!" naruto yelled_

"_what kind of toy is this?" the kid said as he turned it over in his hands "it sucks!" he said as he threw it over the fence_

"_that was my only toy!" naruto yelled as he punched the kid in the stomach_

"_what's going on here!" one f the orphan counselors yelled as he ran over to the injured boy_

"_naruto threw my toy over the fence and punched me!" the kid yeled with fake tears in his eyes. naruto knew he was going to get it. The counselors never listened to him_

"_you damned demon brat!" the counselor yelled as she kicked naruto over_

"_for that, you're getting no food for three weeks!" he yelled as the other kid, who now seem fine started to beat him, he called other kids over and they did the same_

_for the next three weeks, naruto had to live off scraps he found in the dumpster outside the orphanage._

_Luckily the hokage found out and had the woman fired and demoted to cleaning the toilets at the onsen_

Tears were streaming down narutos face. He suffered because of the stupid decision of that damned yondimane!

"n..naruto kun?" came a familiar stuttering voice from behind him

"oh….hey hinata" naruto said as he quickly wiped away the tears

"w….why where y..you crying?" hinata asked

"it's a long story hinata, I don't really want to talk about it right now" naruto said solemnly

"o..oh o…okay" hinata stuttered and turned to walk away

"wait! why don't you and I grab something to eat?" naruto smiled "its been a long time since ive had someone to talk with"

"o…okay" hinata said

"_naruto kun is taking me out to dinner! This great!" _hinata thought

"how about that new restaurant by hospital?" naruto suggested, he knew ichiraku ramen wasn't a place to take someone like hinata

"s…sure" hinata said as she took narutos hand and walked to the restaurant

since the restaurant owners were new to konha they didn't hold a grudge against naruto. naruto ordered a fish platter and hinata ordered roasted duck. They talked during their meal, even though it was mostly a one sided convertsation. Hinata would just sit and listen, asking the odd question. After dinner they went up to the hokage monument and watched the sunset

"hinata?" naruto said

"y…yes?" she said

"you can drop the mask hinata" naruto said "Ive known you liked me for a long time now, I just never got the chance to see you"

"w…what?" hinata gasped

"you always ran off before I could talk to you or you fainted" naruto laughed "It was pretty obivious you liked me"

"_so he knew all this time!"_ hinata thought "_this is perfect!!"_

"so why do you like me" naruto asked "usually the girls are chasing sasuke teme around"

"it..its because…your determined to protect people" hinata stuttered "I thought…I thought ou could….protect me"

"from what hinata" he asked

"from….my parents" hinata sobbed "they call me worthless! They don't think I'll amount to anything!"

naruto pulled her close to him

"don't worry hinata" he said soothingly "I wont let anything happen to you"

"could…I stay here for a while…naruto kun" hinata said, snuggling closer to him

"sure hinata" naruto said as she fell asleep on his shoulder

not long after, naruto fell asleep as well.

The next morning

Light found its way onto the hokages monument and awoke naruto. He looked over beside him to see hinata still sleeping soundly

"_she's really cute when she's sleeping"_ he thought

"wake up hinata" naruto called softly

hinata stirred and opened her eyes to see naruto smiling at her, she immediately shot up

"I have to get home!" she said tidying her clothes and getting up "before anyone notices I was gone!"

naruto picked her up and put her on his back

"naruto what are you…." Before she could finish her sentence, naruto shot over the hokages momument faster than ever. Hinata looked down and found herself hundreds of meters over the village. Naruto slowed their descent by pumping wind under them. In one minute flat he was at the door to hinatas room.

"thanks for the meal naruto kun" hinata said as she went inside

"your not stuttering anymore hinata" naruto said "I guess your self confidence had improved"

hinata gave him a quick kiss and disappeared into her room. Nruto jumped away from the hyuuga compound and back to his apartment, he tooked out the keys and unlocked the door to find nate already up and watching TV.

"so how was your date with the hyuuga girl?" he asked

"she seems pretty nice for someone from such an esteemed clan" naruto said as he made him self a bowl of 2 minute ramen

"by the way, sarutobi said he wanted to see your team today at noon" nate added "something about the chuunin exams I expect"

At noon

"as you well know the chuunin exams are coming up and most of the genin teams here are taking it, we are asking you and your team to take part in it, kakashi-san" sarutobi explained "the exams are split into 3 rounds. An exam, a team mission and a final fight against the winners. So only a few people each year become chuunin" the hokage said

"well I feel that my team is up to it, so we accept" kakashi said, his nose in the third volume of 'Life Of A Shinobi'. Apparently he had forgotten about icha icha paradise completely

"good, the first test will start at 10:30 am, Tuesday next week at the academy" said the hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next evening

Naruto had met hinata in the park and that day and they had decided to go on a second date. This time naruto was taking hinata somewhere special, he decided to show her one of his best kept secrets

"where are we going naruto kun?" hinata asked

"you'll see hinata" naruto said as he winked at her causing her to blush heavily

after 5 more minutes they reached a clearing in the forest

"here we are" naruto said

"but this is just an empty clearing" hinata said a little confused

naruto made a hand sign and the clearing suddenly turned into a beautiful water fall with a pond at the bottom, blue roses and violets where growing all around it with a flat rock that could be used for sunbathing and a little wooden table with an umbrella set up with a dinner for two

"this is a place I come when I need to relax, it been my secret since I was a kid, I placed a genjutsu on it to protect it from outsiders" naruto said

"naruto kun….its beautiful!" hinata said in awe as she sat down at the table

naruto served her her favourite, curried rice while naruto had a bowl of pork ramen. This time when they talked hinata joined in as well instead of sitting and listening. For dessert naruto served dango and sweet dumplings. At the end of the night hinata lay in narutos arms as they watched the sunset from the top of the waterfall, form this point they could see the entire village, the faces on the hokages monument looked great at sunset and the waterfall sparkled beneath them.

"I really had a great time today naruto" hinata said

"me too hinata" naruto said as he ooked down at her, she was really cute when she was asleep, neither of them wanted to move, they wanted to just sit there and enjoy each others company but eventually by nightfall naruto thought he better get hinata home, he decided to give her an aerial view of the city by gliding back to her house being held up by a gentle layer of air. When he got there he set her down at her the entrance of the hyuuga compound

"thank you for showing me that naruto kun" hinata said as she smiled

"hinata…" naruto said sadly with tears in his eyes

"what is it naruto kun?" hinata asked worriedly

"its just….your the first person to have shown me…such kindness" naruto said with tears flowing down his face "I want to tell you…..but im afraid of what you'll think"

hinata looked naruto in the eye "naruto kun…ill still love you no matter what happens"

naruto looked into her eyes and could tell that she meant it,

"hinata…the yondimane didn't kill the kyuubi all those ears ago….he sealed it" naruto said with tears still flowing down his face "he sealed it…in me". Hinatas eyes widened at this, she finally understood why the other kids hated him and why he was constantly getting beaten. She pulled him into her embrace

"I don't care naruto kun" she whispered "Ill still love you with all m heart" she said as she kissed him on the forehead

naruto looked up at her face, her eyes where so caring and loving, deep lavender, royal and soft. Naruto returned the kiss more passionately. Tounges explorings one another's mouths, hinata moaned as he pushed a spot under her tounge that made her shiver, so he pushed it again and again intil they broke apart. Naruto hugged her once more

"thank you hinata" he whispered as she walked back into her house

a few hundred metres away sasuke was watching the two lovers

"so that's the dobes weakness" he smirked "ill make sure he never wants to touch her again" he laughed as he walked off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so sasukes getting jealous eh?

What will happen next?

Stay tuned for more

And BTW this is about the closest to a lemon your going to get in this story so don't expect anything more you perverts out there, you know who you are.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you kindly for the reviews!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the chuunin exams had finally come and to say kakashi had been training his team hard was an understatement, he had made them get up at 5:00 am every morning to train in chakra control and sparring. He had pushed them so hard that sasuke and sakura had fainted from chakra exhaustion and had to take a few days off. the team walked into the academy where the first test was being held. Naruto easily had dispelled the genjutsu that was placed on the door and they walked right in. Naruto surveyed who he was up against. He saw a couple of people from suna and some from kiri but most were from konoha or the new village of the sound.

"hey naruto!" kiba piped up as he walked up to naruto, akamaru barked a greeting what would be literally translated as 'hello fox boy'

"hey kiba!" naruto said "where's the rest of your team?"

"hinata is talking to ino and shino...i don't know where he is" kiba said

"im her e, kiba" shino said as he appeared behind kiba

"GAH! Shino you really have to stop doing that mystery man thing, its getting creepy" kiba said as he turned to face shino who had already left

"shino...DAMNIT!" kiba yelled

Naruto looked around to see a face he had hoped never to see again

"kabuto..." naruto growled as kabuto turned to face him

"well, well... naruto uzumaki" kabuto laughed "I'm surprised to find you here after what happened last time"

"I'm not the weakling you once knew kabuto" naruto said "ive grown much stronger than you or orochimaru-teme"

"we'll see" kabuto said as he walked off

'_this changes our entire plan!' _kabuto thought _'ill have to keep my eye on that boy'_

sakura walked up to naruto "who was that?" she asked

naruto sighed "no one sakura...and if you're smart you'll stay away from him"

"alright everyone listen up!" ibiki yelled as he entered the room making everyone silent "welcome to the first test, you'll each be given an hour to complete the written test, if we catch you cheating, we deduct 2 marks from your final score, there are 9 questions, the tenth one will come later. If one member of your team fails, then you all fail!"

Naruto went over to sakura and sasuke

"okay guys, its pretty oblivious he wants us to cheat, so at the first chance you get you need to copy someone's answers. Sasuke can do it with his sharingan and sakura can copy mine when I project some ice mirrors onto the roof" naruto said "then when the tenth question comes I want you to take it, no matter what"

"right" sakura agreed

"hn...dobe" was all sasuke said

The test was relatively easy for naruto. He had managed to put the sentinels under a genjutsu then place monitor seals around the room so he could get a view from every angle. From there he copied some of the others answers. When he was done, he place an ice mirror on the roof so sakura could copy the answers. Sasuke used his sharingan to copy the pencil movements of the person in front of him. By the time the test was over everyone had their answers down.

"all right everyone times up!" ibiki yelled "now for the tenth question, bear in mind that if you don't have to take this question but you'll fail if you don't"

"then of course we're gonna take it" sakura said

"but if you take it and get it wrong, you'll be barred from the chuunin exams for life!" he finished

everyone was shocked at this, even sakura was thinking of giving up, but she decided she would have to trust naruto

'_if your wrong naruto, your gonna get such a beating!' _she thought

A couple of teams put their hands up to leave

"Numbers 45,46 and 78, fail!" one of the sentinels called out

"numbers 10,27 and 7, fail! He continued

"right is that everyone?" ibiki asked impatiently

No one else raised their hand

"right in that case...you all pass!" ibiki announced, shocking the entire room

"what the hell was that!" ino yelled "why isn't there a tenth question?"  
ibiki laughed "its because you choose to take it that you pass! You see you all had the chance to give up and none of you did, that is what a ninja should be like, never giving up..."

"DUCK!" naruto yelled as a black cloth smashed through the window and unfoled revealing a sign that said 'your second exam proctor: the very sexy and single anko mitarashi!'. A second latter anko leap through the window

"all right you brats! The second test will be at the forest of death at 3:00 pm sharp!" she yelled

"sexy I can see, but single? Thats hard to believe" naruto said causing anko to blush

"I think you over did it again anko" ibiki sighed as anko shot him a death glare

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the forest of death

"okay brats! You were each given an earth scroll or a heaven scroll, you must get to the tower before 72 hours is up with both scrolls, but beware, there are no restrictions on what you can do to get a scroll" anko said "and...go!"

Everyone rushed off in different directions into the forest. Team 7 rushed straight in without a second though and started heading deep into the forest. They continue for about 2 kilometers then stopped

"okay we'll set up base camp here, we can place our stuff in this storage scroll" naruto said as he pulled out a long scroll "then we'll go after someone with a heaven scroll" naruto waved his hands and created a dome of rock for them to stay in and placed the storage scroll inside it

"now lets go" naruto said as they took off.

They had been travelling for a long time before they came across a group of grass ninja. One was carrying 3 umbrellas made from pine needles and the other two had straw hats and dark goggles.

"well what do we have here?" the leader sneered as he turned to face naruto "a group of helpless genin?"

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you" naruto said "it could get you killed"

"your the one who should watch your mouth brat!" he said as he pulled out all three umbrellas and threw them into the air, the needles separated and started the fly around naruto, sasuke and sakura, the needles suddenly turned to them them and went straight for them. Just before they hit naruto waved his hands and made a wind current to deflect them then started making hand seals

"earth style: blood flower!" naruto yelled as 50 spikes rose from the earth around the grass ninja and trapped them

"are they dead?" sasuke asked

"no, I made all the spikes miss" naruto said "but they trapped inside and can't move a muscle" naruto said as he withdrew the spikes using earth manipulation to find the three grass ninja with spikes aimed for their vital areas, naruto went over, picked up the heaven scroll they needed and turned to leave. But then he turned to see one of them charging at him wielding a kunai, apparently the spikes weren't as well aimed as naruto had hoped. naruto dropped into his taijutsu stance and proceded to block all attacks coming from the grass nin. He then kicked the kunai from his hand and kicked him back a few metres

"sasuke...you're always going on about how strong you are" naruto said "why don't you take this guy

"glady" sasuke said as he charged and delivered a sweep kick to the gut then a knee to the crotch, the guy doubled over and fell to the ground, sasuke then drew a kunai and walked up to him and was about to kill him when naruto grabbed his hand

"what are you doing baka!" sasuke yelled "he has to die!"

"no sasuke...I'd prefer to avoid any unnecessary deaths in this test" naruto said as he took the kunai away.

"if you cant finish a mission properly then you don't deserve to be called a ninja!" sasuke yelled

"no...if you can do a mission without killing anyone it makes it alot easier and less messy" naruto said "just because I don't like killing people doesn't mean that I'm weak"

"hn...dobe" sasuke muttered as he kicked the grass nin once more and followed naruto

When they got back to camp it was dark and everyone decided to turn in except sasuke, he said he had some 'important business to attend to'. Naruto let him go and walked into the dome of rock he had made for them to sleep in

"do you want a different room to sleep in sakura, I'm sure you don't want to be round a group of smelly boys" naruto laughed

"no its okay naruto" sakura smiled "ive gotten used to being around you guys"

Naruto made a fire and he and sakura sat around it, they were relaxing until they heard a loud growl

"what was that?" naruto said as he got up

"my stomach" sakura said "I just realized that we haven't eaten yet"

"we'll I can cook" naruto said "do you want food pills or a proper dinner"

"a proper dinner would be better" sakura said

Naruto shot two kunai into the bush, a small squeak was heard as a rabbit dropped out

"you might want to look away while I uh...'prepare' our dinner" naruto said as he picked up the rabbit, sakura looked away while naruto used wind to cut the rabbit up into thin slices of meat and threw away the entrails, he then took out a personal scroll and unsealed a pot and a couple of spices then put some water in using his element manipulation, by the time he was finished he had made rabbit curry

"hope you don't mind curry" naruto said as he handed sakura a bowl of it with some bread he had packed

"I don't mind at all" sakura smiled as she wolfed down the food, by the end of it she was red in the face

Naurto laughed "sorry sakura, I like my food spicy" he handed her a glass of water

After dinner naruto and sakura talked for a while, they talked of training, what they wanted to do when they got out of the forest when naruto asked a question that sakura had hoped he wouldnt ask

"so why were you attracted to sasuke?" naruto said

"well...i guess...its because..." she stuttered "of his attitude, every girl loves a mysterious guy, so I thought I would too, but after I saw how he treats people..."

"well sakura, there are three forms of love, erotic love, platonic love and passionate love" naruot explained "erotic love is were someone is attracted to someone just because of their looks, it usually never works out. Then there's platonic love where you love someone because of you want to remain with them forever. This has a higher chance of working out. And then there's romantic love where you want to remain with them forever and your attracted to them by how they look. But if you can want to be with some one, and will give anything to do so this is the most complete form of love, this is true love"

Sakura was amazed at how someone so young knew so much about being in love

"but how do I know who's right for me" sakura asked

"it will come as a feeling you have, a feeling stronger than anything you've ever felt, you will do anything for the one you truely love, even die for them,a nd to lose them is the most horrible feeling in the world" naruto said

"like you experienced at the wave" sakura said solemly

This brought a tear to narutos eye, rememebering what happened when he though he had lost kyuubi

"yes...it was the powerful emotion ive ever felt, pure rage at the one I love being torn away from me" naruto said sadly

"I'm sorry naruto, I didn't mean to hurt you..." sakura was cut off by naruto putting his finger to her lips

"its okay sakura...i know you didn't mean anything" naruto said "well we better get to bed, we've got a long way to go before we get to the tower"

"right" sakura said as she followed naruto into the dome

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2:00 am

Naruto awoke to find kiba looking over him

"naruto...we need your help, hinatas gone missing" kiba said which caused naruto to suddenly become fully awake

"when did you last see her?" naruto said

"she fell asleep at 9 o clock and then when we woke up she had disappeared" said shino who was standing beside kiba

"lets go then, and quickly" naruto said as he got up and left the dome, but not before placing a heavy genjutsu on it to protect sakura who was still inside

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 2 hours of searching for hinata they found a cave to the side of the forest of death, they entered and looked around, it was too dark to see anything so naruto lit a torch and walked in

"hinata!" naruto called out "are you there?"

Naruto heard a muffled scream come from a deep part of the cave, naurot heard this and started to run towards it, at the end of the trail he found hinata, naked, gagged and tied up

"hinata!" naruto yelled as he ran up to her and untied her, she burst into tears and hugged him tightly, trying to feel safe again

"hinata...what happened" naruto said softly

"that uchiha kid..." she cryed "he tied me up...and then he...he..." she burst into tears at the end of this, naurot held her for a long time until she stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms

"kiba, shino take her back to my camp, make a bed of leaves and let her get some rest" naruto said as he unsheathed his sword and 5 tails grew behind him, he grew claws and his fangs increased size "I will go after uchiha myself" he said before he disappeared in a flash, tearing up the trees and ground as he went

"uh...shino...have you notice hinata is...um...naked?" he turned to see that shino had already passed out from a massive nosebleed, he picked shino up and head back to camp

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HOW DARE HE DEFILE HINATA LIKE THAT! ILL KILL THAT BASTARD!" naruto yelled as he ripped through the trees and bushes, its wasn't long before he came to a creek and saw sasuke on the other side of it

"SASUKE!!" he screamed

"I take it you found hinata" sasuke said "she was way too good for you to ever have, so she will bear my children" sasuke taunted. Naruto noticed he had black markings all over his body

"ILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" naruto yelled as he lunged at sasuke who tried to dodge but was hit by narutos sword at the last moment, this time, it cut his side. He turned to see naruto coming at him again, he received a punch to the face and a kick to the groin followed by a kick to the face. Naurto then drew back his blade and stabbed him through the heart, sasuke spoofed into smoke revealing a log in his place. Naruto pulled his sword out and saw sasuke in the tree above him. He jumped and delivered a kick that sent sasuke flying 500 metres through the trees.

"here's a trick nate taught me that he learnt from an old friend" naurto said as he snapped his fingers casuing a flame to engulf sasuke and explode, only to find another log, anruto continued snapping his fingers, demolishing the forest around him until it was just a burnt patch of land

"over here dobe" sasuke said as he limped from a bunch of trees off to the side, he has obviously been hit by the blast because his skin was scorched and peeling all over his body. Naruto appeared in 

front of him and punched him in the face before sending a wind blade after him which cut his left arm off. Sasuke screamed in pain

"you bastard!" sasuke yelled

Naurto then proceeded to make a couple demon hand seals

"Demon style: Devils breath!" naruto yelled as he belched a giant black ball of chakra at sasuke who managed to dodge, the ball vaporized the tree behind him and exploded leaving a 50 metre wide crater,saskue was blown back. Five spiked branches then raced after him and impaled him on a tree by his arms, sasuke screamed in pain again as naruto puched him in the face then the gut then the chest, hearing five ribs snap, imbedding him in the tree. He then made hand signs and slammed his palm into sasukes chest

"curse seal: twelve hexed seal jutsu!" naruto yelled as sasuke felt his body burning with unimaginable pain, the markings receded, naruto then let him down

sasuke croaked as he threw a kunai at naruto, naruto then caught the kunai and tossed it aside then made a ball of chakra and infused it with seishi chakra into a swirling ball

"seishi rasengan!" naruto yelled as he plunged the ball into sasukes stomach ripping it shreds but sealing the wound. Then naruto tied him up and used his advanced shunshin to send him to the hospital with a note describing what happened

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When naruto got back to the camp sakura had woken up and was tending to hinatas cuts and bruises.

"let me help sakura..." naruto said as he placed a hand on hinatas cheek and slowly poured seishi chakra into her

"ill kill that bastard sasuke if I get the chance" sakura said

"he's as close to dead as he's going to get at the moment" naruto said

Hinata slowly opened her lavender eyes

"naru...to...kun" she whispered

"whats wrong hinata?" naruto said as he pulled her close

"I...feel...so...tired" she whispered

Naruto smiled as he tooked out his guitar and started to sing her to sleep

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
_

_Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  


_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Hinata snuggled into his chest and fell asleep soundly, content and safe. Naurto kissed her on the forehead

"goodnight hinata-hime, sleep tight" naruto whispered as he feel asleep as well

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PLEASE READ!!1!!one1/2

Wow...this chapter took a while to come out

Also no-one has voted on my poll!

Who should naruto fight in the finals of the chuunin exams?

Neji

Gaara

Temari

Shino

Shikamaru

Please vote when you review and please send more suggestions for narutos bloodline


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews last chapter

Please use the poll to vote for who Naruto will fight instead of the reviews. So I have a clear view of what you want

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning

Naruto awoke to find Hinata sleeping next to him, content and safe, if Sasuke ever tried that again he would kill him slowly and painfully. He started to stroke Hinatas hair while she slept earning him a moan. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto

"hey Naruto" she said sleepily

"morning hime" Naruto said

"has your team got 2 scrolls?" Naruto asked

"yeah...Kiba-kun got one yesterday" she answered, still half asleep

"we'll we better get going then" Naruto said "but you might want to get some clothes on"

Hinata suddenly realised that she was still naked, she blushed as red as a tomato and fainted. Naruto sighed

"I thought she'd gotten over fainting" he said as he started to dress her

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Naruto and Kibas teams had gotten to the tower Naruto and them parted and entered the tower. Naruto had lent Hinata his shirt and boxers to wear since her clothes were torn to pieces, much to Sakuras disgust. When they entered the tower they laid the two scrolls down and iruka appeared in front of them

"good work team 7, you've passed the second test and..." Iruka paused "where's Sasuke?"

Naruto proceeded to tell him everything that had happened to Sasuke, by the end of it iruka had a mixture of anger and disgust on his face

"I see...i will see to Sasuke, meanwhile you two can get some rest in the rooms we prepared for you at the top of the tower" iruka said as he shunshined away

"well I could use a rest after what happened last night" Naruto said as he followed the stairs to the top of the tower with Sakura close behind him

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night

Naruto was sharpening his kunai in his room when he heard a knock on the door

"come in" Naruto said

Hinata entered, wearing only her underwear looking worried

"Hinata...what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he walked over to her

"i...i cant sleep" she stuttered "I keep having memories...of yesterday" tears streamed down her face

Naruto lifted her chin up to his face

"Hinata...you don't need to worry about Sasuke...i'll protect you no matter what" he said as he kissed her forehead. She kissed him back and drew him into a hug

"do you mind...if I sleep here tonight...im so scared" she whispered

"sure Hinata" Naruto said "anything for you, my hime"

Hinata crawled into bed next to Naruto and pulled him close. The skin on skin contact made Naruto shiver as he slowly closed his eyes as a tiredness came over him. Meanwhile Kiba and Shino were watching from the door

"SCORE!" Kiba shouted as they headed back to their room

"Naruto and Hinata seem to have grow feeling for each other over the course of these exams" Shino said as he flipped another page in a little orange book he was reading

"dude...where did you get that book?" Kiba asked "I thought the book shop refused to sell them to anyone under 18"

"I found it on the ground of training ground 7, apparently Kakashi has found a better book" Shino said

"well...dont hog it!" Kiba said as he reached for the book but Shino grabbed his hand

"you're much too immature for an intricate book such as this" he said

"but its just page after page of pointless sex!" Kiba retorted

"exactly" Shino stated

"you're an asshole sometimes Shino" Kiba huffed

Shino chuckled "that I am" he said as he turned another page

They rounded a corner and came face to face with a pair of black onyx eyes

"Uchiha..." Shino said coldly as he put the book away

Sasuke glared at them, sporting a brand new arm.

"i'll kill you for what you did!" Kiba yelled as he charged Sasuke. Sasuke reacted quickly and blocked his punched, then slammed him into a wall. Shino raised his hands and thousands of bugs flew out of his sleeves. Suddenly a kunai landed in front of him.

"I would do that unless you want to have ANBU take you away" said a man as he rounded the corner

The man had most of his head bandaged and was walking with a walking stick

"Sasuke has permission by the council that he may continue participation in the chuunin exams " he said

"Danzo..." Shino said "my father has told me all about you, you use people for your own selfish wants and manipulate people into doing what you want by means of fear"

Danzo laughed at this

"any ninja caught attacking Sasuke out of a match will be sentenced to immediate death for treason" Danzo laughed as he and Sasuke walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day everyone was meeting in the hall for the announcement of the next exam. Neji had brought Hinata some new clothes A pale chuunin stepped out, he had a sword on his back and a frail complexion.

"allright everyone, since there are more of you than expected cough we're going to cough hold a preliminary fight to thin out the numbers cough" he announced

There were a couple of murmurs' in the crowd

"the matches will be decided by a random computer selection" he said as a screen flashed on in the corner of the arena and started to randomly flick through names

"The first match will be..."

The computer blipped as two names appeared on screen

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi akado" he said

"WHAAAAT!" Naruto yelled as he grew 2 tails "AFTER ALL HE'S DONE, THAT BASTARD IS STILL COMPETING!"

"just because you couldn't kill me last time dobe, doesn't mean you have to be jealous " Sasuke smirked as he walked out of the crowd, Naruto pulled him in with one of his tails

"if you try anything again Uchiha, ill kill you without a second thought!" He said as he charged his tail with seishi chakra and pointed it at Sasukes heart

"Naruto, let him go" Nate called from the stands "he may have broken the law but the council has decided to let him go so put him down"

Naruto reluctantly did

"will everyone else please leave the stand" hayate called. While everyone was leaving Sasuke winked at Hinata causing her to look away with disgust

Sasuke and Yoroi stood at equal distances. Each readying their defences

"and begin" hayate announced

Sasuke immediately set loose his cursed seal, the markings covering his body. He charged yorou and punched him in the gut before kicking him in the face and sweep kicking him back into the wall. Sasuke made a couple of hand seals and shot a giant blast of fire from his mouth

"fire style: fire dragon technique!" He yelled as the blast of flame engulfed Yoroi. When the fire had died down, Yoroi was sitting still, burnt all over and unconscious. Sasuke threw 5 kunai at him but before they hit him, they melted into pools of liquid metal and Nate appeared before Sasuke

"get out of my way!" Sasuke yelled as 4 wooden stakes pinned him to the wall behind him

"this is unneeded Sasuke" Nate said "you have won the match by technical knock out"

"the match isn't over until he's finished!" Sasuke yelled "you aren't even of konoha! You have no right to do this"

"the hokage was kind enough to appoint me temporary special jonnin status" he said as he channelled his own chakra into Sasuke, causing the curse marks to disappear

"now get back to the stands" Nate said as he released the poles holding Sasuke

Sasuke walked back up to the stands and stood next to Hinata

"that was fun last night, you're hot when you scream" he whispered to Hinata before walking off. Hinata looked away, completely disgusted at Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the final match

All the other matches had gone smoothly

The finalists were, Sasuke, shikamaru, gaara, neji, Shino and temari. Naruto had nearly kicked nejis ass for what he did to Hinata. The final match was Naruto vs Kiba.

Naruto and Kiba were waiting for the match to begin.

"and begin" hayate announced

Kiba made some hand signs and Akamaru transformed into a clone of him before charging at Naruto. Naruto swung to one side and dodged the attack but Kiba came back around and kicked Naruto in the back sending him across the area and into the wall. When Kiba looked up he found that 'Naruto' had crumbled to stone

"a clone?" Kiba said as Naruto burst from the ground and send Kiba flying with an uppercut.

Naruto appeared above Kiba and slammed him in the ground. Kiba got back up and charged with Akamaru at his side. Kiba and Akamaru threw a flurry of punches at Naruto who blocked them 

effortlessly ,flowing from attack to defence, Naruto jumped and kicked Kiba in the face and flipped onto Akamarus back and pushed him away.

"what fighting style is that?" Kakashi asked Nate out

"that, Kakashi, is Narutos unique style known as rain dance style" Nate said "a perfect mixture of defence and attack and allowing the user to smoothly switch between the two"

"it looks like he's dancing" kurenai stated

"yes, Naruto based his style off the way rain falls to the ground" Nate explained "it starts gently but gets harder and faster as the storm picks up, all the moves can connect with each other and are devastating when combined with the chakra gates"

"Naruto can open the chakra gates?" Guy asked

"yes, but I forbid him to do so after he accidentally opened the gate of closing and let loose enough chakra to level konoha" Nate laughed. Everyone sweatdropped

Meanwhile Naruto was still blocking all strikes Kiba was throwing at him, Naruto jumped back and laughed at Kiba

"what so funny?" Kiba asked angrily

"look around you" Naruto said

Kiba looked around and saw that Naruto had placed exploding tags all around him

"oh shi..." Was all Kiba could say before Naruto snapped his fingers and they detoNated leaving Kiba battered and bruised on the ground

"the winner is Naruto Uzumaki" hayate announced

The finalists all gathered together in the arena

"now that the finalist have been selected, we can continue cough. The finals will be held one month from now in the north konoha cough stadium. Until then, good cough luck." Hayate said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was visiting Hinata in hospital, he was still angry at neji for what he did to her but he had decided to let it go for now.

"hey Hinata, how are you feeling" Naruto said as he sat down next to her bed

"better...Naruto-kun" she said wearily "I hope you do well in the finals" she said

"I hope so too" Naruto said "oh and I brought you a present" Naruto pulled out a box and handed it to Hinata who opened it and pulled out a pair of black gloves with metal on the palms and finger tips. They went all the way up to the elbows and were decorated with flower petals all the way up the side in and had Hinata name written in gold on the side

"they're designed to enhance chakra output so they're perfect for gentle fist style fighting. Also since the hyuuga clan has an affinity for lightning they can enhance lightning output" Naruto said

"they're beautiful Naruto-kun" Naruto said as she tried them on

"well I have to go Hinata, ive got some studying to do in the library for the final exams" Naruto said as he turned to leave

"wait Naruto..." Said she as she got up and kissed him hard "that's for luck" she said as she broke away

Naruto smiled "get some rest hime" he said as he left.

As he walked turned the corner he came face to face with kyuubi

"they Kyuu-chan, what's up?" He said, before kyuubi slapped him hard

"how dare you cheat on me!" She said with tears in her eyes

"Kyuu-chan, what are you talking about?" Naruto said, trying cover himself

"ive seen you with that hyuuga girl! You kissed her back there! I thought I trusted you!" She yelled

"Kyuu-chan, just calm down" Naruto said as he hugged kyuubi, but she pushed him away

"don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" She yelled as she ran off

"wait Kyuu-chan!" Naruto called out, but she kept running

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyuubi ran further and further into the forest, until she came to Narutos special place.

"why dosent anyone love me..." She said with tears streaming down her face as she collapsed on the ground

"Ive been alive for thousands of years and no one's ever cared for me..." She said "oh kami, why was I even born!" She yelled

"this is the first place took me when he graduated..." She said softly "he was the only one to ever truly love me...and now its over!"

"why did he have to leave me..." She whispered "whats wrong with me..."

Was it so much for a demon to want a friend?

She took out a kunai and looked at it before plunging it into her heart. She dragged herself onto the rocks above the pond and lay down, watching the sunset and she slowly left this world

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was searching all over for kyuubi. He had looked all over town and all over her favourite spots, but he couldn't find her anywhere. And that's when it hit him, there was one place he hadn't searched yet.

He ran toward the forest and kept going as fast as he could, branches were scratching him and he was tripping over roots but he didn't care. He didn't get the chance to tell kyuubi what she really meant to him. He finally came to his special spot. That's when he saw her, lying lifelessly on top of the rocks.

"Kyuu-chan! He yelled as he jumped over to her in no time flat. A kunai was lodged in her heart, he tore it out and tried to heal her, but the damage was too great, he couldn't heal her

"why did you have to do this Kyuu-chan" he whispered as he held her lifeless body "why did you have to leave me! Why Kyuu-chan! WHY!" He yelled as he grew 8 tails and swished them around angrily, shattering rocks and ripping up the earth. Naruto eyes started to tingle and then everything went black

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so you're the brat that summoned me eh?" Naruto heard a voice say

Naruto open his eyes and saw a man in a white black and red cloak standing before him, he had a knife in one hand and a bead bracelet in the other, he had horns growning from the top of his head and jet black eyes.

"who are you?" Naruto asked

"I am the shinigami karashi, and it seem you summoned me with those eyes of yours" he said

"what eyes?" Naruto said still confused

"your doujutsu, the kyogan, it allows you to summon us shinigami and to seal away peoples souls form this world" he said "I won't go into details but it only the most powerful users can summon us shinigami without a void shard, which brings me to the point of why you have summoned me"

"I didn't mean to summon you, but I want you to return Kyuu-chan back to life if possible" Naruto said

The shinigami laughed at this "stupid boy, of course it's possible! But I won't do it without some kind of offering" he said

"what kind of offering did you have in mind?" Asked Naruto

"I would say half of your remaining life span will do it, you kitsune hanyou usually live around 8000 years so you'll still have plenty of time to live"

Naruto sighed

"its a deal, I swore to protect her and ill do it no matter what the cost" Naruto said

The shinigami lifted his hand and a black ball formed in his palm, he slammed it into Narutos chest. Naruto felt like he was being shredding into tiny pieces. The ball absorbed his life and turned grey, then white. The shinigami removed the now glowing white ball and pushed it into kyuubis heart.

"next time you summon me boy, you better have a better reason" the shinigami said as he faded away into blackness

Kyuubis eyes cracked open and she looked at Naruto

"Naruto..." She whispered "why...?"

"because I love you Kyuu-chan, I would do anything to protect you" he said as he held her close

"but...Hinata..." She said "what about her?"

"I love you both, I cant decide between you so I love you both equally" Naruto said

"well...i guess a threesome would be fun" kyuubi said

Naruto laughed at this "ero-kitsune..." He whispered before he and kyuubi fell asleep in each others arms

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto awoke he was back in his apartment with kyuubi sleeping beside him. Naruto got up and walked over to the window. It was a new day in konoha, the birds were chirping and the flowers were opening. Naruto walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"we have a meeting with the council today Naruto, apparently they found out about your bloodline and need to discuss it with you" Nate said as he walked out of the guest bedroom, wearing blue and red pyjamas. Naruto walked over to the cupboard and got an pack of instant ramen. He turned on the stove and began to cook it.

When kyuubi woke up she kissed Naruto and put her arms around him

"Naruto...im sorry for what I did last night...I overreacted" she said

"its alright Kyuu-chan, I wouldnt give you up for anything" he said as he kissed her passioNately

"ugh...get a fucking room" Hidan said from the top of the book case

"watch it Hidan or ill put you in a blender" Naruto said.

Hidan just mumbled something about jashin and pointy things.

After Naruto had gotten ready, he and Nate said off for the hokages tower, when they got there the council was waiting for them

"Uzumaki Naruto...in light of the discovery of your recent kekki genkai the council has decided to subject you to the national clan restoration laws" one of the council woman said

"meaning..." Naruto asked

"you will have 4 years to find a minimum of 2 partners and have a least 1 child" the shikaku stated

"WHAAAAAAT!" Naruto yelled out loud enough for all of konoha to hear

"if I may interject..." Nate said "Naruto is only 14 and I, as his teacher, think that he is still too young to have the responsibilities of a child on his back, he should be able to live life as an average teenager without the burden of a child"

"that may be so, but under our laws a child who is the last of a clan is still susceptible to these laws, so he will still be required to find 3 partners" the woman said

"I already have a love for 2 women but a third...isn't that kind of pushing it?" Naruto said

"this law was laid down by the first hokage, we can't change it" one of the council men said

"dammit..." Naruto swore under his breath

"Naruto, before you go through with this I need to show you something" the hokage said as he motioned for Naruto to follow him. He lead Naruto and Nate into his office.

"your father wanted me to give you this when you turned 18 but since you will having a family i'll show you now"

He pulled out a box from under his desk and opened it and pulled out 2 scrolls, he handed them to Naruto who opened them. The first one was a letter addressed to him

_Dear Naruto and Kushina  
if you are reading this I am dead, congratulations on becoming a ninja Naruto, I know you will make me proud. The reason I am writing this letter is to inform you of your kekki genkai. The council doesn't know about it. I never told them so I could protect you Kushina, the council would have wanted to turn her into a breeder for the kekki genkai, I never wanted this. But in time I'm sure they will find out anyway. So my words to you are this, don't marry just anyone, find someone who wil love and respect you. Make sure you want to spend the rest of your life with them no matter what. Along with this letter is a detailed description of the abilitys of the kekki genkai along with the key to my estate. Kushina, I am sorry for leaving you with this burden, if there was any other way i would have done it without thought. I know the villagers will never honour my requests for him to be seen as a hero, so protect him and love him. Someday I hope to meet you two again._

_Minato Namikaze_

_The yondimane_

Tears welled up in Narutos eyes as he read this

"that bastard!" He yelled as he smashed the hokages desk in half "he ruined my life! Even my own mother didn't want me!"

"kushina loved you Naruto but she a week after child birth" the hokage said and he handed Naruto the key to the Namikaze estate

"the seal to release the genjutsu I put on the estate is on the tag attached to the key" the hokage said "the estate is hidden in a clearing just outside training ground 38, you better read up on that kekki genkai tonight"

Naruto nodded and shunshined away. Naruto found the clearing the hokage had talked about. He pumped a little chakra into the tag on the key and the genjutsu released itself. The estate was huge! I must have been at least 500 square meters. Naruto unlocked it and went inside. The hall was huge with a chandelier hanging overhead and painting all along the walls, there was a library with thousands of jutsus and scrolls inside, a dining hall big enough for 20 people, a well stocked kitchen, a weapons room full of shuruken, kunais, explosive tags, fuma shuruken, various swords, senbons and other things. A study, 3 bedrooms and one master bedroom with a bed big enough for 4 people. The instead of a bathroom it had an outdoor onsen with two separate spas, a zen garden with a koi pond and a hedge maze and a games room for chilling out after a long day. The estate was fit for a king. Naruto sat down a desk in the study and took out the scroll with the kekki genkai info in it. He open it and started to read

_THE KYOGAN: VOID EYES_

_Looks like: Eye is solid white, no pupil or any kind of feature._

Does: Makes other peoples bloodline cost more chakra and makes the bloodline  
more difficult to use.

2nd Stage.

Looks like: The pure white eye begins to get darker, a ring of black forms in  
the middle.

Does: Makes bloodlines weak, and with experience useless against user of the  
Kyogan.

3rd stage:

Looks like: Eye is now solid black, and the pupil is now white

Does:Lets user make Kyo bushins to an extent. User begins to increase the power of jutsus and can understand them better

4th Stage:

Looks like:Eye is solid black, with a slit that is solid white.

_Does all of the previous, and allows the user is able to make as many kyo bushins as needed  
be copied and put in bloodline._

FINAL STAGE:  


_  
Looks like: Same as forth except in the solid white slit in eye, there is a  
little black slit, hard to see but is there._

Does the Same as the forth stage but the user can do jutsu with no handseals or  
speaking out and the user can take souls of opponents without having to defeat  
them. But user can take souls only if the opponents are in a weakened state

_  
WEAKNESS:_

Even though the Kyogan sounds invincible it is not. The bloodline slowly but  
surely drains chakra and life force. The user can also only use bloodline for  
a limited time.

_KYO BUSHINS_

_These are bushins that are able to avoid any attack and still hit the opponent. However, the more bushins you have summoned, the less soul energy you have remaining. They are silhouettes of the user with no distinguishing features, the kyo bushins drain the opponents life force each time they strike._

Naruto was stunned the raw power of his bloodline. It could take down a nuke nin in a few minutes. He decided that he had studied enough for one day and went back to his apartment to tell the other that they were moving out. He was happy that he Hinata and Kyuu-chan could be together finally. He placed the genjutsu back over the house and walked away

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I would personally like to thank Phoenix God for the improvements he gave me on narutos bloodline.

Please vote for who naruto should fight using the poll so I can have a clear view of who wants what.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews

After much PMing between me and a fellow writer, I have been convinced to do a lemon in my story

I don't own naruto etc, etc only I own Nate and the ideas produced in this fic

That oughta hold them SOB's

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a week naruto had moved his apartment into the Namikaze estate and hd brought his bloodline up to the second level, he had also been studying the various jutsus in the library. The landlord was happy that the 'demon brat' was moving out and had the apartment up for sale as soon as naruto left. Nate had taken one of the guest bedrooms while naruto and kyuubi had taken the master bedroom. Naruto was working at the training ground, setting up dummies and targets. He had told his friends of the estate a the day after he got the key, except of course for sasuke, who had been gone for a couple of days. Kiba, shikamaru and hinata were already waiting at the training ground for naruto. When naruto had finished setting up the dummies he let his friends start to train with them. Kiba practiced his man-beast taijutsu techniques while shikamaru practiced with his kunai and shuruken. Naruto was currently teaching hinata how to use her lightning jutsus. She still had the gloves naruto had given her on.

"okay hinata, try it again" naruto said, hinata nodded and slammed her palms into the dummy, releasing chakra from her gloves, but there was nothing more than a spark.

"why cant I do it..." hinata sighed

"its because your not focusing your chakra correctly" naruto said "lightning is a strange element, you want to have your chakra bumping into itself to obtain a constant reaction but at the same time be controlling this reaction or the chakra will blow up in your face. While doing this you must also monitor the chakra output, too much will flood the chakra and stop the reaction but too litte and you won't be able to keep the reaction going, you're just releasing it without focusing it"

Naruto created a clone and charged chakra into his hand and punched the clone which sent a blast of electricity through it, frying it completely. Hinata watched his and tried again. She charged her hands with chakra and slammed them into the dummy. Completely obliterating it

"Well done hinata! Though I think you used a little too much chakra" naruto said, looking at the obliterated remains of the training dummy. At that moment hiashi hyuuga shunshined into the training ground

"naruto uzuzmaki...may I talk with you privately for a while?" hiashi asked, naruto nodded

"I think you all should leave" naruto said to the kiba, shikamaru and hinata, they walked away and resumed their training a while away

Hiashi sighed "as you know the recent attack on my daughter has left the entire hyuuga clan angered" he began "the council didn't want to prosecute the uchiha because they favour him. This brings me to my main point of coming here. I know that you are involved with my daughter and in 

light of the discovery of your bloodline I assume you will be considering taking hinata as one of your wives?"

"with your permission, I would like to sir" naruto said

"well then we have a problem, the council has decided to marry hinata to the uchiha boy in hopes of reviving his clan and possibly awaking a new kekki genkai" hiashi said

"those bastards!" naruto said as he punched the ground, leaving a crater around him

"I, of course, objected to his but was outnumbered by the counsel when we voted on the matter. The uchiha and hyuuga have had a long running feud going back to the time when the village was first formed." Hiashi said "but there is a rule in both clans stating that two clans may battle over marriage rights, so I am asking you to take part in a fight to stop this injustice"

"I never would have guessed that the mighty hyuuga would want their heir to marry the so called kyuubi brat" naruto said. Hiashi frowned, then his faced softend

"with your heritage, the hyuuga would be honoured to have you marry my daughter, we want you to help restore the pride of our clan"

Naruto looked towards hinata with sadness in his eyes, he couldn't let her be taken by that uchiha bastard

"okay hiashi, I will fight the uchiha but be warned..." naruto said, his voice an octave lower "I will not hold back"

Hiashi nodded and shunshined away

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the day was over naruto went back to his estate and pulled out some of the library scrolls to study. He was currently in the process of trying to find out the secret to his fathers hirashin technique Naruto was studying when someone knocked at the door. When he opened it he found hinata standing there, crying

"hinata, whats wrong?" naruto asked as he took her inside and sat her down on the couch

"The counsel...they told me...i have to marry sasuke!" she sobbed as naruto put his arms around her

"don't worry hinata" naruto said softly "your father told me about this, he says I can fight sasuke for marriage rights, I wont lose you"

Hinata sighed "but what if you cant beat him?" hinata asked

"hey, I kicked his ass last time and I can do it again" naruto said

Hinata smiled at this "thanks naruto..." she said as she cuddled into his chest "do you...mind if I stay here tonight?" hinata asked

"sure hime" naruto said

Naruto gave her a tour of the house, he showed her the library, the study, the weapons room, the garden and the onsen

"wow...this place is great" she said, amazed at the size of the house. Naruto and hinata went back to the library and got some scrolls out. he took her back out to the garden and opened the first one, it was on hyuuga techniques, ones usually only taught to senior members of the clan.

"this is a technique that the founder of the hyuuga clan invented, its a lightning style jutsu called cursed thunder fists, it allows the user to make a series of connected blows to the enemies nervous systems that disables their chakra network but also can make nervous system shut down, completely immobilizing them" naruto explained "its an A rank jutsu that can be used quickly but rapidly drains chakra, but the point of it is to immobilize the enemy before he can do anything"

Naruto made a clone and ordered it to stand still. hinata nodded and made the handsigns

"lightning style: cursed thunder fists!" she yelled as she pumbled the clone with 50 punches. When she finished the clone was lying on the ground, twitching its arms and legs naruto dismissed it

"nice one hinata!" naruto said "but you might want to work on your aim, the clones chakra system wasn't completely shut down"

Hinata and naruto spent an hour practicing various jutsus, naruto was glad hinata was getting stronger each day. They finished with a spar. Hinata knew she couldn't beat naruto but naruto went easy and didn't use any jutsu or element manipulation. Hinata managed to land a couple of blows and used a lightning jutsu to paralyze naruto. naruto was amazed that she had mastered the jutsus so quickly. After the spar he took her inside to have some dinner. Naruto had become quite the cook on his travels. Luckily the pantry had some duck in stock to which hinata and naruto were quite fond of. Over dinner naruto told her about the counsels decision to have 3 wives and 3 children. Hinata wondered if she would be one of narutos wives. She blushed at the thought of having narutos child. Naruto also introduced her to kyuubi, hinata thought kyuubi was beautiful but was sad when a thought occurred to her that naruto may like her more. After dinner naruto took hinata up to the balcony

"hey hinata, look over there" naruto said as he pointed to the forest

Hinata gasped as fireworks suddenly shot out from the ground and exploded, leaving beautiful shimmering trails

"its beautiful naruto-kun" she said as the fireworks lit up the sky above them, the moon only serving to magnify the beauty

"hinata...i need to ask you something" naruto said as he turned away

"hm...what is it naruto-kun" she said

"hinata...i love you more than anything in this world...i would give my life for you. You brighten up my days more than anything and you've always been there for me" naruto said as he took out a little red box and flipped it open revealing a stunning 3-carat diamond ring "hinata hyuuga...will you marry me?"

Hinata gasped and squealed loud enough for all of konoha to hear. She drew naruto into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart she looked into his deep azure eyes

"of course I'll marry you naruto-kun" she said as she cuddled close to him

"we better go clean up" naruto said "i got a bit hot from that spar" naruto said

"yeah...me too" hinata said as she walked with naruto to the onsen

When they got there they went into the changing room and then into the spa. When hinata undid her towel naruto was thrown back by a nosebleed. For a 14 year old hinata was certainly...developed. hinata blushed at seeing naruto naked. His body was riddled with scars from years of training with Nate but he was defiantly ripped for a 14 year old. Hinata and naruto relaxed in the spa, enjoying the soothing heat on their forms. Hinata swam over to naruto and snuggled next to him

"its great here naruto-kun" hinata said as she kissed him on the cheek

"I know hinata-hime" naruto said which caused hinata to blush at the nickname

LEMON NO JUTSU! KIDS UNDER 18 PLEASE...AH NEVERMIND

Hinata drew naruto into a passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance in their mouths. naruto found the spot which sent shivers down hinata spine and pressed it hard hinata moan softly. Naruto a reached down and groped hinatas ass causing her to moan and break apart for air. Naruto kissed her jaw line and nibbled her earlobe making hinata moan at the new feelings. Naruto admired hinatas breasts. They were just right, not too big or too small. He cupped one in his hand and kneaded it around. He pinched one of the nipples causing hinata to gasp. She'd always had very sensitive breasts. She would often pinch her nipples when fantasizing about naruto bringing her to orgasm very quickly. Naruto sucked on one of her breasts and pinched the other sending electricity down hinatas spine to her womanhood. Hinata moaned in pleasure and started to get wet. Naruto trailed kisses down from her breasts to her navel and licked around the belly button. He then continued until he reached her pussy which was flowing with her juices by now. naruto gave a long lick from top to bottom causing hinata to shriek in pleasure. He then licked around her folds, slowly tasting her juices, she tasted like blueberries. Naruto then nibbled the sensitive little jewel hidden underneath her folds. Hinata screamed in pleasure and buckled her hips. Naruto stopped licking her then slowly inserted a finger into her and pumped it in and out

"naruto-kun...dont...stop" she said in between moans

After hearing this naruto inserted another finger, doubling hinatas pleasure. He then licked her clit sending hinata over the edge.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" she screamed as she exploded into narutos face. Naruto lapped all of it up then pulled hinata into a kiss, letting her taste herself. When they broke hinata got on her knees and stared at narutos cock. It was huge! He was at least 9 inches. She licked it all the way from top to bottom, making naruto shiver. She then started to suck on the head and massage narutos balls. A little pre-cum oozed out, she gave the heads a lick and tasted it. It was salty but tangy. She then took him into her mouth and started to suck on the huge cock, her head bobbing up and down. She then 

loosened her throat muscles and took him fully into her throat. Naruto was in heaven, his cock felt like it was in a warm, wet cavern. Hinata started to pump his cock in her mouth, she then took him fully in and hummed. The vibration caused naruto to cum instantly, hinata felt him spurt his hot seed down her throat. He took him into her mouth where he blasted off two more loads. She savoured the taste then swallowed it. She got up onto the side of the bath and spread her pussy lips

"please...take me naruto-kun" she begged

Naruto aligned with her and slowly pushed into her. Hinata felt no pain, but instead immense pleasure and fullness, not like what happened with sasuke. Naruto slowly started to thrust in and out of her, each thrust sent a wave of pleasure through hinatas body. He leaned down to kiss her and sent tingles up her spine. He gradually increased his pace until he was going as fast as he could, hinata thrust up to meet him halfway. He lifted hinata up and placed her on top of him. She gasped and moaned at the new position; she felt his cock probing the entrance to her womb, going deeper than ever before. She started to pump up and down on his cock, hitting her G-spot every time. Hinata screamed in sheer pleasure at the feeling of having naruto inside her. She moaned and screamed every time he entered her. She was grinding her hips against his, getting closer to her climax. Naruto reached up and pinched her nipples. She screamed as she came on narutos cock and slumped down on narutos chest

"its not over yet hina-chan" naruto said as he picked her up and started thrusting into her again. Hinata screamed as she hadn't recovered from her previous orgasm yet. He kept thrusting as fast as he could. Hitting her womb over and over. She leaned over and kissed hinata hard. Hinata broke away and screamed as she came again, clamping down on narutos cock, making him cum too. She felt his seed pool in her womb, prolonging her orgasm. They finally collapsed on the ground, exhausted from their love making.

"I love you hinata-hime" naruto panted as he held her

"I love you too" hinata said

LEMON OVER! Return to normal viewing.

After a while they washed themselves off and headed for bed to find kyuubi already asleep. Naruto changed into his boxers and got in to bed while hinata wore just her bra and panties. Naruto snuggled close to her and hinata. He had life good right now, two wives who he loved and a great home. Yep, life was good for Naruto Uzumaki

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, naruto awoke to find his 2 beautiful wives sleeping next to him. He scratched kyuubi behind the ears and she purred, she must have kept that trait from when she was a fox. Naruto slowly got up and walked over to the bathroom, he stripped and got into the shower, letting the hot water sooth his skin. A few minutes later hinata woke up. She went into the bathroom and got into the shower with naruto.

"I really had fun last night naruto-kun" she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. She took the soap and started to wash narutos back, hands reaching down to softly stroke his member

"hinata...we can't do it here...kyuu-chan will hear" naruto said as he started to wash hinata, gently running his hands over her body. She moaned as his hands slipped down her sides and hips. Naruto then ran a finger down from the top of her neck to the small of her back, making hinata shiver

"that feels weird" hinata said, naruto smirked at this and did it again, this time making hinata moan

After the shower they went down to have breakfast with the rest of the gang who were already up. When they sat down at the table Nate lowered his paper

"Naruto, next time you and hinata have sex, can you do it quietly?" he said as he continued reading

"WHAT!" naruto and hinata yelled

"I was trying to fucking sleep you perverts! Next time you decided to bang her, get a fucking room!" hidan shouted from his place atop of the bookcase. Naruto threw a fork at his head, making him fall off and roll down the stairs, all the time cursing about how kakuzu got in him into his shit

Kyuubi kissed naruto on the cheek

"Next time, be sure to call me naruto" she said sexily as she walked off to the shower

Hinata was blushing redder than ever now

"I suppose it's good though, that you got to work on restoring your clan" nate said

"hmph...ero-sensei" naruto said as he finished the ramen cup he was eating

After breakfast naruto headed out into town with hinata, they were going to find some new clothes because narutos jacket he had had for 3 years was getting small. They went into one of the high end clothing shops at the middle of town. Naruto found a new black shirt with 2 blue dragons going up the sides and twisting around the arms. While hinata found a purple sweater that started at the shoulders and cut off just above the stomach, she also found a pair of blue jeans. Hinata also found a lacy red nightgown that was almost completely see through. Naruto decided she would look great in it and decided to buy it. After the shopping splurge they headed to the dango shop, hinata quite liked dango, naruto thought it had a weird taste. While they were there, shikamaru approached them

"hey shikamaru" naruto said as he waved to him

"hey naruto" shikamaru said lazily

"why aren't you off playing shougi?" naruto asked

" ino and that sand chick, temari, seem to have this weird little game going of who can seduce me first" shikamaru sighed "so I'm trying to get away from them, look what marriage did to my dad, I don't want to end up like him"

"you mean it turned him into a lazy slob?" naruto asked

"no, it turned him into a wuss, you should see how he gets when my mom yells at him" shikamaru said

Naruto laughed at this, while shikamaru walked away muttering about troublesome blondes. After their dango, naruto and hinata went back to the training grounds to start their evening training. Naruto took hinata through some advanced gentle fist drills and worked on her lightning affinity. When they had finished they went back to the estate. Hiashi was waiting there for them

"hiashi, why are you here?" naruto asked

"I came because I have heard of your proposal to hinata" hiashi said "and...i have decided to accept this"

Naruto bowed to hiashi

"thank you sir" naruto said "I will treat your daughter with proper respect"

Hiashi nodded "I have decided since you two will be a couple, hinata will be moving in to your estate, you will be training her and caring for her. I suggest you visit the hyuuga library sometime for training techniques" hiashi said

"no need sir, I already have most of the hyuuga scrolls here" naruto said shocking hiashi

"but how?" hiashi asked

"my father needed to monitor the clans so he copied their scrolls and techniques for archiving" naruto explained

Hiashi nodded and turned to hinata

"take care hinata, make me proud" he said as he smiled. Hinata had never seen her father smile before, in a way it was comforting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dark. That's all naruto could see _

"_hello!" he called out "is anybody there?"_

_Suddenly a light appeared in the middle of the room, naruto squinted at it and could make out 2 humans. When the his eyes had adjusted he saw kyuubi, tied naked to a post with a masked man behind her. The man took out a sword and held it to kyuubis throat._

"_kyuu-chan!" naruto yelled out before the man drew the sword back and slit kyuubi throat. She slumped lifelessly and went limp. Then another light appeared in the room. naruto looked and saw kyuubi tied naked to a post with the same man behind her. He turned back to look at the other post, kyuubi was gone. He turned back and saw the man with 2 swords. Naruto was suddenly tied to a post. He watched helplessly as 2 silhouettes appeared and began to rape kyuubi, she screamed for someone to help but naruto couldn't move. This went on for what naruto thought was hours before they stopped. The man with the mask raised his swords and brought them down, cutting through kyuubi and causing her to slump in the bonds she was tied by. Naruto looked with tears in his eyes as the man kicked the body and walked up to naruto. Naruto looked him in the eye through his porcelain mask and could only gasp one word before the world went black_

"_sha...sharingan..."_

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around to see where he was, he was still in his bed. His head looked over to his two wives, kyuubi was fine and so was hinata. naruto sighed and lay back down, pulling kyuubi and hinata closer to him

"I wont let anything happen to you" he whispered before drifting back to sleep

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goodnight everyone!

And before I forget, when you review will you please send in the votes for the third girl in the harem

The options are:

Tenten (naruXten is cute!)

Nii yugito (someone just like naruto)

Tayuya (the feisty red head would he awesome for naruto)

Anko (lets face it, anko is HAWT!)

Konan (somehow ill get her in there)

Sakura (I don't find this pairing attractive but I'll put it in anyway)


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews!

The third harem girl will come in next chapter, so far its a tie between nii yugito and anko so keep voting!

This chapter is mostly action with a small bit of plot

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day in the stadium

Everyone had gathered in the stadium for the exiting final matches of the chuunin exams. Naruto and the rest were waiting up in the competitors' stands but sasuke was nowhere to be found. Naruto was currently practicing his water control to match sasukes fire jutsus. He already knew he would be fighting sasuke because the council had decided to let the two fight over marriage rights. Naruto though that the council had gotten a little to obsessed with the uchiha and had put way too much faith in him. Nate entered the room

"naruto" he said

"yeah nate" naruto said

"today I am giving you a gift in honour of making it this far" nate said as he pulled a large scroll from his pocket and unrolled it, he bit his thumb and place it on the seal, a large zanbato appeared, it looked like it was pieced together from scrap metal, it had an intricate pattern of cracks along the blade and the kanji for soul inscribed along the blade, from the kanji sprouted 5 glowing runes in some ancient language naruto couldn't make out

"from now on this will be your blade" he said "its name...steelraven"

Naruto picked the sword up, for most people it would be incredibly heavy, but naruto had removed his gravity seals and could easily hold it

"when chakra is pumped into it the blade will split into 10 swords which can controlled by chakra strings" Nate explained "this was my sword when I had a squad of genin, take care of it"

"I will nate" naruto said

"also naruto, kyu-chan gave me this" naruto said as he pulled a scroll from his backpack "its a summoning contract with the foxes, you'll be the second human to ever sign this"

naruto looked at it and bit his thumb, he wrote his name in blood and gave the contract back to Nate who placed it back in his backpack

"I have a feeling it will come In useful in this match" Nate said with a smile, a voice then cackled over the stadium radio asking all competitors to meet in the arena, nate waved goodbye and went back up to the stands to watch.  
naruto went down and stood in line with the other competitors

"okay, this is who you're fighting" the proctor said as he pulled a sheet of paper from his vest, shikamaru was fighting temari, neji was fighting gaara, kankuro was fighting shino and sasuke was fighting naruto. Naruto had the second fight, shikamaru was first.

"ugh, troublesome women" shikamaru said before he jumped into the arena

(AN I'm not going to go through the entire match so ill just very, very, very briefly summarize it)

The match started with temari getting the upper hand but shikamaru soon caught her in a shadow posssesion jutsu, shikamaru decided he gave up so temari was the winner of the match

"okay the next match is sasuke uchiha verses naruto uzumaki, will the competitors please come down to the arena" the proctor said

A jonin suddenly shunshined down from the stand and whispered to the proctor, the proctor nodded and turned to the crowd

"sasuke uchiha hasn't arrived yet but the hokage has given him an extra 10 minutes to show up, meanwhile we'll proceed to the next match" he announced, the crowd started boo and yell at this

"will kankuro and shino aburame please enter the arena" the proctor called out

"_damn, I can't reveal the mechanics of my crow puppet to them before we attack"_ kankuro thought

"I give up, please go on without me" kankuro called from the stands

Just then, sasuke and kakashi shunshined into the arena, sasuke had an evil smirk on his face as if he was hiding something. His sharingan was already completely activated with the 3 black tomoes circling around it

"I'm ready from my match" he stated as he took his place on his side of the field, naruto smirked at this and took his place

"the match between sasuke uchiha and naruto uzumaki will now begin" the proctor said as he shunshined to the side of the arena

Sasuke suddenly let loose his cursed seal, it covered his body as he rushed at naruto, who simply stood there waiting for the attack. Sasuke threw a punch and naruto blocked it but sasuke suddenly kicked him in the gut with amazing speed and threw naruto back in to the wall. Naruto got up and chuckled as he crumbled into dust

"what.." sasuke said before naruto appeared behind him and sweep kicked his legs then kicked him to the wall, sasuke managed to shrug off most of the impact, he then pulled out a scroll and drew a blade from it, the blade was glowing purple and was pulsing with light. He charged at naruto who pulled out his own sword and blocked the attack, but the blade went straight through narutos sword and cut him on the shoulder. Naruto stumbled back and clutched his shoulder as he healed it using his seishi chakra

"dobe, this is a chakra sword, it cant be blocked!" sasuke yelled as he charged again, naruto grabbed his hand and twisted it until be let go of the sword, naruto kicked him back and picked up the sword

"is that all the famous uchiha clan has to offer, I'm disappointed" he said as he snapped the sword in two

"baka, I'm get getting started" sasuke said

"so am I" naruto said as he grew 2 golden tails, most people in the stadium gasp and paralyzed by fear, one man stood up

"the demons escaping! We have to kill him!" he yelled before 2 ANBU grabbed him and took him away

Naruto started to throw punches at sasuke who blocked all of them, naruto then made 5 elemental clones and charged at sasuke. Sasuke smirked and blocked attack from all of them before sending them flying and crumbling into dust

"you're no match for my sharingan dobe" sasuke taunted

"we'll have to take care of that then, wont we" naruto said as he activated his kyogan, his eyes turned black with a white pupil

Sasuke charged at naruto again and threw 5 punches and then a kick to the jaw, all of which naruto dodged, naruto then kicked sasuke into the air, jumped up and started to pumble him with punches before sending him crashing down to earth with a kick to the face. Sasuke smashed in to the ground, leaving a crater around him

"_dammit, why couldnt I see that" _sasuke thought

"foolish uchiha, my kyogan can disable any bloodline a person has" naruto said "lets see how well you fend without it!"

Naruto threw 5 kunai, sasuke managed to dodge them but one nicked his leg. Sasuke then took his fighting stance a 10 metres away from naruto

"you uchiha take that sharingan of yours for granted, you completely rely on it in battle. What happen when someone takes it away?" naruto said

"the uchiha are still stronger than anyone even without the sharingan!" sasuke yelled as he charged at naruto and kicked him in the a few, he then made a few hand signs

"earth style: earth bind jutsu!" sasuke called as several rock bands pinned naruto to the wall

"turns out the uchiha clan also have an affinity for earth style jutsu" sasuke smirked as he made 3 hand signs then held out his hand, chakra gathered in his hand and started to fly about like electricity, he then charged at naruto with his hand dragging behind him

"chidori!" he yelled as smashed the chidori into narutos heart, naruto screamed in pain as it ripped his heart up, his body then slumped and lay dead for all to see

"I did it! I killed the damn dobe!" sasuke yelled

"not quite..." came a voice from behind sasuke, sasuke turned and saw naruto standing right behind him, naruto plunged his sword into sasuke gut, sasuke screamed in pain and he fell to the ground. Sasuke coughed up blood and got to his feet

"I wont let it end like this..." sasuke said "I wont lose!" he yelled as he punched naruto and charged up another chidori, but naruto grabbed his hand and slammed in into the wall, discharging the chidori

"you will always be weak sasuke" naruto said "and do you know why..."

Naruto leaned next to sasuke ear

"Because you lack hatred..." he whispered

Naruto started to dissolve into black smoke, sasuke watched in horror as naruto slowly turned into...

"i...itachi" sasuke stuttered

"you will always be weak" itachi said before be plunged a kunai into sasukes right eye, sasuke screamed and dropped to the ground

"give me your eyes..." itachi said as he pulled sasuke up and plucked out sasukes left eye, sasuke screamed as his world went dark

"_you will always be weak" _ those words echoed in sasuke mind as the world went black, he then opened his eyes to find he was lying on the ground and naruto was simply standing a few metres away from him with his kyogan deactivated

"baka, I learned from the master of genjutsu" naruto laughed as sasuke slowly got up "itachi uchiha..."

"damn you...if you are allies with him...then you deserve...to die!" sasuke said as he made a few hand seal and slammed his hand into the ground, a giant lion the size of the hokage tower with red hair, a scar on its right eye, spiked chains down its back and a triple triangle tattoo in its side

"dammit kid, I was in the middle of a nap! You better have a good reason for summoning me!" the lion roared

"I need you to kill that kid down there" sasuke said "and if you can, you can have the rest of the stadium as a snack"

One of the sound ninja who was in the stands suddenly did a few hand signs and placed a genjutsu on the entire stadium

"so I was right" naruto said "you're in leagues with orochimaru"

"he offered me more power than you can ever imagine" sasuke yelled "now kill that kid!"

The lion roared and tried to cut naruto in half with one of its claws, naruto dodged and made a couple of hand seals and slammed his plam into the ground, a giant seven tailed fox appeared. It had 

a blade attached to each of its tails and was dressed in blue robes with the kyuubi printed it it, its tails spreading across the back

"Who are the hell are you kid!" the fox growled "how could a mere human find the power to summon me!"

"I am naruto uzumaki, son of the forth hokage and the new kyuubi no kitsune" naruto said, the foxes eyes widened

"forgive me kyuubi-sama, I did not mean any disrespect" the fox said

"don't worry, I need you to take this lion while I deal with its master" naruto said

The fox then lunged at the lion, swishing its tails and tearing up the ground around it. Naruto jumped from the fox and punched sasuke off the giant lion, sasuke landed outside the stadium in one of the shopping districts, naruto jumped after him and landed a few metres away. sasuke unclipped his gloves and smirked

"now I will show you the true power of the curse seal!" he yelled as his hair grew longer and he grew claws on the ends of his hands, he grew two wings on his back, his eyes turned black and so did his skin, he had entered level two of the curse mark.

"and I will show you the true power of the new kyuubi!" naruto yelled as he grew 6 tails, the ground shook and the pavement crack and flew about at the intensity of the chakra being flown about, shop windows smashed and roof tiles dislodged themselves. Naruto grew long claws and fangs while his skin showed small hints of what looked like red fur. Red chakra was flying and scorching nearby walls, sasuke felt the intense killing intent but managed to shrug it off. Naruto smiled as he suddenly disappeared

"Hiding won't help you dobe!" sasuke yelled, naruto appeared next to sasuke and kicked him into a store wall, then gave him a punch to the gut and a kick to the face, cracking the wall and sending him into the book shop they were next to, shelves crashed to the ground as sasuke got up and started to make hand seals

"fire style: great fire dragon jutsu!" sasuke yelled as he shot a shot of fire from his mouth which exploded as soon as naruto brought up an water wall to stop it, the book shop was burning fast and starting to collapse. Naruto pulled out his sword and charged at sasuke, he swing the sword and brought down several shelves as sasuke dodged, he then swung back and cut through one of the main support beams of the bookstore, the building creaked loudly and collapsed on top of the two, crushing them with falling stone. Naruto snapped his fingers and caused an explosion that cleared the rubble and revealed each fighter standing without a scratch on them

"lightning style: grand thunder fist jutsu!" naruto yelled made hand seals and charged his body with lightning, he then threw 5 bolts of thunder from his fist, sasuke dodged 4 but got hit by the last, causing him to stumble back with his body twitching. Naruto drew back his sword and brought it down on sasuke, sasuke dodged but got a large cut down his back, sasuke fell to his knees gasping for breath, the cursed seal was taking more of a toll on him than he expected. Naruto swung the sword and a giant bolt of lightning shot from it demolishing a couple more stores

"_whoa, how did I do that?"_ naruto thought, sasuke got up and started to form hand seals

"earth style: stone maiden!" sasuke yelled as 9 spikes rose from the ground and attempted to impale naruto, naruto dodged and landed on the roof of one of the stores and charged his sword with chakra, the sword glowed and split into 10 razor sharp blades all attached to narutos fingers by chakra strings, naruto twitched 2 fingers and two of the blades charged after sasuke, they managed to get lodged in the wall while naruto sent the rest of the swords after sasuke, shredding the walls into dust and demolishing the buildings around them. Naruto then pulled the 8 of the swords back and charged at sasuke who dodged the swing of the giant blade, but 2 blades then rose up from the ground and charged after sasuke, sasuke rolled from their path but the blades came back and pinned him to the wall by his wrists, sasuke screamed as his wrists were impaled by the blades and he was pinned

"I would love to torture you but I need to stop that gaara kid from going berserk" naruto said as a sudden explosion rocked the forest, looking in the direction it came naruto saw a giant blast of sand "but I guess ill just have to leave you for the ANBU to sort out" naruto pinned sasuke to the wall with a solid rock binding and shunshined away

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several chuunins were currently trying to subdue the raging jinchuriki, though each one was getting wiped out in seconds by the sand that protected gaara. Naruto shunshined in to find gaara had already half transformed into shukaku. His sand was whipping about around him, swatting the chuunin like flies. Naruto swung his hands and a giant fireball rolled towards gaara, his sand shield automatically flew up to protect gaara only for the sand to melt to glass

"what...is this..." gaara grunted

"your weakness, sand melts to glass at super high temperatures and I can manipulate the heat of any area I please" naruto said as he dodged an incoming sand missile, it cut the branch behind him clean off, naruto brought the sword off his back and flew towards gaara, channelling wind onto the blade but the sand just flew up and stopped the sword however the wind blade kept going and cut gaaras side, gaara grunted and fell in pain. The sand then flew after naruto who sent gust after gust of wind to try and blow the sand away

"_damn, that sand is chakra enhanced, it's too fast!"_ naruto thought as he dodegd another load of sand coming at him. Naruto held out his hand and shot a stream of fire from it, melting the sand into a wall of glass, but as soon as he did that another load came from behind him

"_dammit, he can take the sand from the soil"_ naruto thought _"if I can just get close enough to him..."_

Naruto continued to shoot fire at gaara, melting his sand and turning the area into a giant glass formation. Naruto created 10 elemental clones and had them all throw kunai at gaara from different sides, the sand came up to block it but that's just what naruto needed. As the sand encased gaara naruto shot a huge burst of flame from his mouth, melting the dome of sand to glass and trapping gaara inside, naruto then ran and smashed through the glass, he slammed his palm onto gaaras forehead and the world went black

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto found himself in a giant open field, the sky was blue with a few clouds, birds were chirping and flowers growing by a small creek, there was a small house by the creek, but behind it there was a burnt down forest, the trees where black and crumpling and carcasses of animals lay all over the ground

"so this is gaaras mindscape" naruto said "its...different from what I had imagined"

At that moment a roar ripped through the field and shattered the peace, naruto cocked his head to the side and saw shukaku ripping up healthy trees and destroying the landscape

"_what's shukaku doing out of his cage?"_ naruto thought_, _ naruto ran to the house and flung open the door, he looked around, it was a small cottage with a wooden table, a stove, a TV and a bed. Naruto looked closer and saw a little kid curled up in the corner, who looked remarkably identical to gaara, naruto ran over to the kid and put his hands on his shoulders

"hey kid, are you okay?" naruto asked, the kid looked up at him with teary eyes, naruto realized it was a younger version of gaara

"please...make him stop!" gaara sobbed

"who?" naruto asked

"that stupid demon dog!" gaara yelled "he's destroying everything!"

Naruto looked around the room and saw a seal on the wall with 3 spiral patterns on it, the berserker seal.

"_so that's why he's loose, the berserker seal lets him roam free in gaaras mind"_ naruto thought

Naruto got up and rushed out of the house, shukaku could only access one tail of power, whereas naruto could use nine, naruto ran up to shukaku

"hey! Demon mutt!" naruto yelled, shukaku looked down at him in confusion, he slowly began to shrink until he was the size of a human, he then transformed in a poof of smoke, when the smoke cleared there was tanned man standing there. He had short blonde hair and a scar over his left eye, he was wearing red robes with a fishnet top underneath and long cargo pants, he had dog ears that stood on his head and was wielding a long katana with demonic runes carved into it

"what the hell are you doing in my world kid" he said

"you world? This is gaaras mindscape! You should be locked up in a giant cage!" naruto yelled

"the kid was weak and I gave him power, he traded his body to me for revenge against those idiot villagers" he said

"what power! You took over and killed those villagers your self, gaara didn't have a choice!" naruto said

"whatever, I think it time for you to die" he said as he lciked his lips and pulled out his sword and lunged at naruto. Naruto pulled out his own sword and blocked the strike, sending him back a few metres. Naruto grew 3 tails and channelled wind chakra into his blade then charged, shukaku blocked it but the wind blade kept going and cut his cheek. Naruto then swung his sword, shukaku dodged but naruto shot 5 blades of wind after him and then a giant ball of fire, shukaku dodged the wind but screamed as he got blasted by the fire. Shukaku sent a giant wave of sand after him, naruto snapped his fingers and the sand was engulfed in fire and melted to glass. 20 wooden poles then came up around shukaku in a pentagram pattern and 5 rocks encased shukaku legs and arms then turned to diamond. Shukaku watched in horror as naruto made 50 hand seals and held his palms out

"demon style: seal of the forbidden dragon!" naruto yelled as black dragons shot out of the poles around shukaku and lunged at him, shukaku screamed as they hit him and looked down, they were eating him away bit by bit. 2 beams of black energy shot into narutos palms. Naruto held his position but winced in pain as the sealing continued. When the black dragons had completely eating away at shukaku they shot at narutos palm, naruto screamed in agony as the dragons condensed into a glowing black ball in narutos palm. Naruto fell to his knees panting. The binding on shukaku crack and broke

"damn kid...i'll teach you to mess with me!" shukaku yelled as he swung his palm, but nothing happened

"idiot demon..." naruto panted "you no longer posses your powers...but I do" naruto said as one of his tails slammed into shukaku and knocked him out cold

Naruto got up and walked back to the house by the river, he leaned down next to gaara

"hey gaara, you don't have to worry...shukakus gone" naruto said

"really..." the gaara asked in disbelief

"yeah, I stopped him" naruto said as he gave the little black ball to gaara "eat this, you'll feel better"

Gaara took it and put it into his mouth, he cringed as he swallowed it

"its bitter!" gaara said

"don't worry..." naruto laughed "it'll help you, I promise"

And with that naruto faded away back into reality

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara slowly awoke and looked around him, he shook his head and looked at naruto

"the voices..." he said "they're...gone"

"don't worry gaara, shukaku is gone, he won't talk to you any more" naruto said as he lead gaara away from the forest and back into konoha

"he was...controlling me...he would talk to me...and tell me what to do" gaara said "he made me kill...for his pleasure"

"shukakus gone now, by the way, feel your ears" naruto said as gaara reached up and felt his ears had turned into dog ears on top of his head, naruto reached behind him and pulled out a thick tanuku tail

"what...happened" gaara said as he starred at his tail

"I fused you with shukakus power, he's still in your head but he cant do anything, you can still use your sand and still have your defences" naruto explained "you should go and say hello to him some time"

Gaara chuckled at his and smiled for the first time in years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When gaara and naruto got to the hospital the first thing gaara did was go to sleep. Gaara hadn't slept in 5 years, he had been too afraid that shukaku would take over his body, gaara slept for days and days in the hospital. The hokage had been killed by orochimaru but orochimaru had had the soul taken from his arms. The invasion has failed and suna had been defeated. The council wanted to kill gaara but naruto wouldn't allow it, any assignation attempts were useless against him because of his sand shield and in the end the council gave up and let him live. Sasuke was taken into custody by the ANBU and his fate was being debated over by the council

"the uchiha has gone too far this time!" hiashi yelled "we already allowed him to live after the rape of my daughter!"

"but he is the sole survivor of the uchiha! We cannot kill him, that would be destroying the last of the sharingan users!" another member retorted, the council started yelled and arguing. Naruto slammed his fist onto the table, silencing everyone

"dammit! This council is made up for fucking morons!" naruto yelled "sasuke betrayed konoha and that makes him a nuke nin, the law says we have to kill him!"

"you idiot boy, are you saying that we should throw away the sharingan!" one of the council members yelled

"it wouldn't be a great loss to konoha" shikaku said "naruto thinks he might have a solution to the problem of killing the uchiha"

"thank you shikaku..." naruto said as he became calm "now do any one you know how a bloodline is formed?"

"it happens when 2 unstable genes react with each other to form a new one or when 2 bloodlines are mixed it can create a new breed" the aburame member said

"exactly, now I have been researching the archives or months trying to find a solution to this problem, and I found that the sharingan stems from the byakugan, but no one knows how the 

sharingan was formed. Everyone assumed it was just a gene mutation but I found that the founder of the uchiha clan, madara uchiha, I found that his parents were an unknown hyuuga and a uzumaki"

"but no one knows who the parents of madara uchiha were, the archives don't go back that far" one of the council members said, the others nodded in agreement

"yes but I found that when you combine the genes for the kyogan and the byakugan, you can end up with the sharingan, ive calculated the reactions with all the other known bloodlines and the onlt thing that could produce the sharingan was the kyogan and the byakugan" naruto said

"so what does this have to do with breeding the sharingan?" hiashi said

"well since I won the fight for marriage rights over hinata, I have the right to marry her and she has said yes" naruto said. the council murmured at this

"we cannot allow this demon to breed! He must have brainwashed the hyuuga girl into this!" one of the members yelled

"enough!" hiashi said as he stood "he has not brainwashed my daughter and I have given him permission to marry her, I see great potential in this boy"

"anyway, I have calculated that the offspring of hinata and myself will have a one in four chance to have the sharingan, a one in four chance of having the byakugan, a one in four chance of having the kyogan and a one in four chance of a completely new bloodline" naruto said

The council were silent for a moment before chouza stood up

"in light of this new evidence to suggest a vote for what to do with the uchiha" chouza said "everyone who say he should not be executed please raise your hand"

Only 5 council members raised their hands

"and now all those who say he should be executed"

7 members raised their hands

"so it is settled" chouza said "the uchiha will be executed at dawn..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of sasukes execution was a dull and gray one; only a few still showed remorse for the uchiha. The council had decided that naruto was fit to do the execution., naruto had sharpened his sword so sharp to appeared to cut the very air it hung in. Sasuke slowly walked up to the stage in the middle of the village. The villagers booed and jeered at him, spitting on him and throwing things at him. Sasuke was wearing special handcuffs with a chakra suppressing seal on them. As he slowly walked up to the stage he became panic stricken and started to struggle against the cuffs, he spied sakura in the crowd, desperate to get out, he ran to her

"sakura you have to help me! The dobe planned this, he's trying to destroy konoha!" sasuke yelled. Sakura slapped him hard

"you bastard!, you think that you're any worse! You tried to destroy konoha and you sided with orochimaru, and for what!" sakura yelled "I never loved you..."

Sasuke turned to ino

"ino please! Say something

"sorry sasuke, I have a real man now" she jeered as she put her arms around kiba

Sasuke was pulled away by ANBU gaurds

"it cant end like this! I was meant to kill itachi and revive the uchiha clan! I was meant to be the most powerful!" sasuke screamed as he was pulled up onto the stage, naruto looked at him with pure hate in his eyes

"naruto! I'm sorry for everything I did! Just don't do this!" sasuke screamed, desperate to escape

Narutos lips curled into a cruel smile

"say hello to shinigami for me" naruto said

Sasuke then turned to hinata who was beside naruto

"please hinata! I know you're a kind person, why would you let this happen!" he said

"sorry sasuke but power leads to corruption and corruption leads to death, your entire clan should have known that" hinata said "I couldn't care less about what happens to you"

Sasuke was forced to kneel with his neck on a wooden block, the crowd was silent as naruto raised his sword. Sasuke spotted itachi in the crowd wearing his akatsuki robes, sasuke silently mouthed 'help me' to his brother. Itachi merely waved and mouthed 'goodbye brother'. Naruto brought his sword down, the chop echoed throughout the entire village as narutos sword was wedged in the wooden block

The great sasuke uchiha was dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few weeks, the village was rebuilt and the council was reviewing people for the next hokage. Naruto had a few people in mind, his uncle jiraiya, his aunt tsunade but Nate was defiantly his top choice. Nate had decided to settle down in the village and was still think about applying to be hokage, even though he had no official ninja record, the council agreed he was a worthy candidate. Narutos life was going good; they still hadn't found his third wife but he didn't mind, he was happy with two. Hinata seemed to be mysterious throwing up in the mornings and had a strange craving for cranberry juice. Naruto was currently relaxing in the living room, hinata was away on a mission with team 8

"hey naruto" kyuubi said as she walked into the living room "what's up?"

"I was just think about, who the council is going to choose for my next wife" naruto sighed "frankly I'm happy with just you and hinata"

Kyuubi put her arms around naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I'm sure they'll choose someone nice" she said

"but still..." naruto said worriedly "I don't know if ill love her like I love you two..."

"don't worry naruto, ill give you something to take your mind of that" she said as she pressed a point in his neck which knocked him unconscious

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LEMON NO JUTSU! Younger readers and people who read ecchi for the story not the porn please skip this bit and go on to the next chapter

Naruto woke up with a pain in his neck, he looked around to find he was in his bedroom but when he tried to move but he found he was handcuffed to the bed with...furry handcuffs?

"_hm...Kinky.._._"_ naruto thought, just then kyuubi stepped out of the bathroom wearing a see through red nightgown, she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath it.

"like what you see naruto..." kyuubi said seductively "your little solider seems to..."

Naruto looked down to see he was completely naked and his cock was standing erect. Kyuubi let the nightgown fall and walked over to naruto, grabbed his cock and started to pump her hand up and down. Naruto moaned as she massaged his balls with the other hand

"hinata was your first and ill be damned if I'm not going to be your second" she said as she gave the head a lick making naruto shiver, she started to suck on the head while pumping him

"I don't think ive ever seen one bigger than yours naruto..." she said as she pushed his cock in between her breasts, naruto was in heaven, his cock felt like it was between 2 fleshy pillows as kyuubi continued to pump him In and out of her breasts. She then started to suck the head hard and lick it in her mouth.

"how did you get so good kyuu-chan?" naruto moaned, kyuubi held up a small orange book

"I found this in your drawers" she said, making naruto blush

She then took him fully into her mouth and sucked him, licking the underside and running her teeth along the sides

"kyuu-chan...im gonna..."naruto moaned

Kyuubi stopped and took him out of her mouth

"you have to make me cum first naruto..." she said as she hovered her ass above narutos face, naruto gave a long lick from the base to her clit making kyuubi moan. Naruto slowly licked her folds and tasted her, he licked in between the folds, he gave her clit a small flick, kyuubi shrieked in pleasure. Naruto heard this and thrust his tongue deep inside her making her gasp and moan loudly. Naruto searched around for that sensitive spot he knew every girl had, kyuubi screamed in pleasure 

as his tongue brushed along the spot. Naruto continued to hit this spot over and over, making kyuubi shriek with pleasure and buckle her hips

"ahh...naruto...im gonna...ahh...COME!" kyuubi screamed as she orgasmed into narutos face, naruto lapped it all up, savouring the taste

Kyuubi moved down to undo narutos handcuffs

"I'll unlock you naruto, but you have to be a good boy..." kyuubi said

"sure hime" naruto said as she took off narutos handcuffs, naruto grabbed kyuubi and held her to the bed

"naruto!" kyuubi giggled "you said you'd be good!"

"I lied" naruto said as he probed her entrance, kyuubi moaned as he slowly entered her, he kept going until he hit a wall

"kyuu-chan...you're a virgin?" naruto asked, surprised that the queen of demons had never had sex

"yes... once we kitsune mate we're to stay with that person the rest of our life" kyuubi said

"hold on then, this might hurt a bit" naruto said as he pushed through the wall, kyuubi winced as her virginity slipped away and grabbed on to naruto. She stayed like that for a few minutes then started to slowly move, naruto started slowly thrusting in and out of her. Kyuubi moaned and panted as he sped up, naruto bent down and sucked on one of erect nipples sending tingles down kyuubis chest. Naruto pulled out and kyuubi got on all fours, naruto entered her again, going even deeper than he had been, shocks of pleasure shot through kyuubi every time he hit her g-spot and she moaned as he hit the entrance to her womb. Naruto sped up even more making kyuubi gasp and scream

"ugh...harder naruto...ah!" she screamed, naruto started slamming his cock into her, hitting her womb hard

"go on naruto...come...ah...inside me" she gasped, she screamed as pleasure shook her body and made her squeeze narutos cock in waves, naruto thrust fully into her and shot his cum into her womb. Kyuubi felt his seed pool inside her and came again, squeezing every drop from him. Naruto pulled out and kyuubi fell on the bed panting. She slowly got up and pushed naruto onto the bed

"your still hard naruto" she panted as she positioned him at the entrance of her ass "we'll have to take care of that"

She slowly pushed him into her ass, she moaned at the new feeling and started to bounce up and down on his cock. For naruto it was even tighter and hotter than her pussy. Kyuubi pushed him as deep as she could and started to squeeze his cock in waves and ripples, naruto moaned and trusted up even further, making kyuubi moan and squeeze even harder. Naruto started to thrust hard into her ass. Naruto pulled his cock out and thrust in again, kyuubi moaned as he ass stretched further than ever. Naruto suddenly hit a spot that sent her over the edge, she screamed as she came and squeezed narutos cock as hard as she could making naruto cum inside her ass. Kyuubi finally collapsed onto narutos chest

"I love you kyuu-chan" naruto whispered as he held her

"I love you too baby" she said as they slowly drifted into sleep

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its done!

BTW I'm writing a new story called konohas black avenger so the next chapter of demon master might be out a bit late

Keep voting for the third harem girl!


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the next chapter of NDM

Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter

The polls are closed and the third harem girl is going to be...NII YUGITO!

BTW how do you like my new pen name? It translates as intelligent love/beauty

Anyway on with the story!

(edit: just updated the sotry due to a mistake i made with nii yugitos name. i got the surname and the first name muddled up :s)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly woke from his peaceful slumber, he looked down at kyuubi and smiled, she was really cute when she was sleeping. Kyuubi had curled up into a ball with her head resting on narutos chest, naruto reached down and scratched her behind the ears, kyuubi moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She sleepily looked up at naruto

"morning naruto" she yawned as she got up and stretched

"morning hime" naruto said as he got up and walked towards the bathroom, naruto got into the shower and turned on the water, letting it sooth his skin. Kyuubi soon came in and got into the shower with naruto, naruto kissed her deeply as she helped wash his back. She slowly massaged his shoulders and back, scars riddled his back from years of training, kyuubi knew how almost everyone of them had happened but one stuck out the most for her. The scar on the right side of his lower back that travelled up his back and onto his shoulder shaped like a wave was from when he had had his twelfth birthday

_Flashback_

_kyuubi was taking naruto to a small town near the edge of the bird country to see a movie and get some dinner for his birthday. Nate wasn't with them; he was off at the market getting more supplies for their trip to the rock country. Naruto had never had a real birthday because of all his training, he only got small gifts because they rarely ever went into town, they could manage mostly in the woods but they had to go back when they needed equipment_

"_so what movie do you want to see naruto?" kyuubi asked_

"_well, hellboy looks good but so does troy" naruto said "ive never even been to a movie so I wouldn't know"_

"_you haven't even seen a movie before?" kyuubi asked_

"_nope, they always kicked me out of the theatres before I could buy a ticket" naruto said_

"_ill make sure those bastards at konoha pay when we get back" kyuubi said_

_Naruto and kyuubi went to the booth and brought the tickets for hellboy, naruto thought the effects were a bit crummy compared to what he'd seen but he though it was still a good movie. After the movie they went to find a restaurant for dinner, they found a new one called the rainbow room. naruto ordered a lobster while kyuubi ordered a steak, extra rare. They talked over dinner and joked _

_about things kyuubi had done in her long lifetime, she was surprisingly young for a nine tailed vixen, only 750 years and nine tailed foxes usually lived to 8000. After dinner they decided to go for a walk about town, they visited the docks by the lake, the shopping district where kyuubi managed to convince naruto to buy her a new dress and shoes. After the market they decided to head back to the hotel, kyuubi saw a small convenience store_

"_hey naruto, ill just be a minute, I gotta use the bathroom" she said as she kissed him and walked into the store. The storekeeper gave her the keys for the bathroom in the alley beside the store. When she came out from the bathroom four chuunin where in the alley each wearing a bird country headbands_

"_look what we have here guys" one of them said "look like this little girl's lost"_

"_come with us sweetie, we'll help" another said_

"_I'm fine thank you" kyuubi said as she turned to walk out of the alley, but two of them blocked her way_

"_she kinda cute for a redhead isn't she" one of them said_

"_why don't you come and have some fun with us" the other said, putting a hand on her shoulder_

"_stay away from me!" kyuubi yelled as she slapped the man and started to run, one of the men grabbed her and held her back_

"_get off me!" she screamed as she tore at the man's shirt "naruto!"_

_Naruto was reading a magazine in the store when he heard her scream, he rushed out of the store and ran to the alley, she was gone. Naruto looked around for anything that would give him a hint of what had happened, he saw a back piece of leather lying on the ground, it had half a crimson snake printed on it. There was a well known street gang in this town called the crimson snakes, they were pretty small but were responsible for most of the crimes in the town. Naruto jumped onto one of the building and looked around for them, he couldn't see anything. Naruto started jumping from building to building, looking through all the streets and alleyways, naruto made 20 elemental clones and sent them out to search the town, he tried the bars, the clubs and the hotels but nothing. Naruto was searching the red light district for the sixth time in a row when he got a signal from one of his clones, he had found kyuubi in an old abandoned warehouse near the docks, naruto got there in a minute flat, he perched on the roof and looked in through one of the windows on the top the building, there were maybe twenty five gang members there. Narutos eyes scanned the crowd, he found kyuubi tied down to a mattress with seven guys around her. Kyuubi looked up at him_

"_naruto!" she screamed, everyone looked up to see a blonde twelve year old dropping from the ceiling with a sword in one hand and a fire ball in the other. Naruto slammed into the ground, sending out a wave of fire which knocked out five of the gang members_

"_get the kid!" one of them yelled as they charged naruto. Naruto blasted the oncoming gang members with another wave of fire, a couple of chuunin and one jonin made it through, naruto smashed his sword into one of the attackers sending him back into a wall, one grabbed naruto from _

_behind but naruto flipped and punched him in the face then the gut and kicked him into a wall. The jonin made a few hand seals_

"_lightning style: flash bolt!" the jonin yelled as a massive explosion of lightning radiated from him, smashing crates and barrels around the warehouse, one of the barrels cracked and spilled oil all over the floor, the jonin saw this and lit a explosive tag then jumped away, naruto brought up a wall of earth to absorb the lighting but was blown back when the oil ignited. Naruto coughed heavily, the oil fumes were already burning his lungs. Naruto got up and charged the jonin, he kicked left but the jonin blocked and threw him against a wall. Naruto got up and shot fifty blades of wind at the jonin who got hit full force by them, the blades cut him all over his body. the jonin managed to get up and charged naruto again, bleeding all over. Naruto brought up a boulder and shot it at him but the jonin dodged it and pulled out a sword from his belt, naruto brought out his own sword and blocked the jonins slash, naruto struck five time but the jonin blocked them al. Naruto spun and hit the jonin in the side of the face, sending him into a wall and knocking him unconscious. Naruto coughed and fell to the ground, he was getting weak from the fumes. Naruto crawled over to kyuubi and took off his shirt, he put it over her mouth so she didn't breathe anymore fumes. He picked her up and carried her out the door of the warehouse, naruto placed her on the ground and crawled to her side_

"_thanks naruto..." she said in between coughs_

"_hey, couldn't some other guy go running off with my girl" he chuckled_

"_naruto watch out!" kyuubi yelled as a very burnt and severely bleeding jonin came up behind naruto and brought his sword down, cutting a huge gash down narutos back, naruto screamed in pain as he fell to his knees_

"_stupid kid" the jonin said as he picked kyuubi up and slung her over his shoulder "you could never defeat an elite ninja like me, now I am going to take you friend and rape her and their is nothing you can do about it"_

"_no..." naruto wheezed_

"_oh yes kid" the jonin mocked_

"_no...no!" naruto said_

"_ill make her my slave forever" the jonin said_

"_NO!" naruto yelled as he moved quicker than even the sharingan could see and impaled the jonin through the heart with his sword then sent an electric current through it, exploding the jonins heart. The jonin screamed as his body convulsed and collapsed to the ground. Naruto crawled over to kyuubi_

"_naruto...we have to get you to a hospital!" kyuubi said as she tried to get up but fell over coughing up blood, she had burns and cuts all over her body._

_Naruto slowly got up and rested kyuubi on his shoulders, then began running to the hospital. Naruto got there and took her to the reception. The woman at the desk immediately called the doctors who took them both away for treatment_

_End flashback_

After the shower naruto and kyuubi got dressed and had breakfast, Nate was waiting for them at the table, he looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"hey Nate, what happened with you?" naruto asked

Nate looked over at naruto "fangirls" he said

"I didn't know you had fangirls" kyuubi said as she took a bite of her toast

"that was before anko ripped my shirt off in front of the entire womens club" Nate groaned

"why were you with her?" naruto asked

"I tried dating again, she seems nice but you can trust her as far as you can throw her" Nate said "and by the way the council wants to see you at 10 o'clock" and with that Nate passed out on the table

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 10 o'clock naruto was at the hokage tower along with sakura and kakashi, they still hadn't found a third team mate, the council we're shifting uncomfortably in their seats, it wasn't very settling to be in a room with the most powerful ninja in konoha, shikaku stood up

"naruto, the council have called you here because there have been sightings of akatsuki near the border of the fire country, they appeared to have sent two operatives to investigate a small farming town. We don't knew what they would want with such a small town or what they plan but we need to find out" shikaku said

"so what do you propose?" kakashi asked

"we want your team to do recon around the area and find out as much as you can about akatsuki and what they are doing in the area" the hiashi explained

"but we don't yet have a third team member and this has to be at least a B ranked mission" kakashi said

"that won't be a problem kakashi, we have recently made a deal with kumo for one of their ninja to come over here and become a shinobi of the leaf" shikaku said "you can come in now Yugito"

A tall girl entered the room, she had blonde hair tied back in a long pony tail that went down her back, she wore a black t-shirt with short grey sleeves and tight black biker pants, she had gloves on and cloth wrapped around her arms

"team seven, meet the third member of your team, Nii yugito" shikaku said

Yugito simply glared at the council then turned to her team

"don't expect me to try and protect you" she said "the only reason I'm here is because my damned village didn't want me"

"_oh boy...another pissed off powerhouse"_ kakashi thought

"well then don't expect me to help you when you're getting your ass kicked by two S ranked nuke nins" naruto said

"naruto, be nice to our new team member" sakura said before turning to Yugito "I'm sakura, its nice to meet you"

"hm...Another useless bitch I see, I guess every team has one idiot" Yugito said

Sakuras eye twitched, naruto and kakashi knew this was going to be bad. Sakura suddenly punched Yugito in the face and sent her into a wall, Yugito got up and charged sakura but before she could do anything kakashi was holding the two away from each other.

"sakura, what did you just say about being nice to others?" kakashi said

Sakura just glared at Yugito

"if your quite finished then meet at the gates at 5 o'clock" hiashi said "you will have another jonin for this mission as you are still a genin squad"

"who is it?" naruto asked

"an old ANBU captian named akira azani" hiashi said

"right then" kakashi said "team seven, pack your things and we'll meet at the gate"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 5 o'clock team seven departed from konoha. they met akira at the gate. He had black swept back hair which grew put at the back, a scar over his left eye and what seemed to be a metal prosthetic arm. He wore a red shirt with a jonin vest over it and long black pants with a kunai holster on the left leg and had two short swords holstered on his back. He glared at naruto the whole trip. after 5 hours of tree jumping the team set up camp in the forest

"okay everyone, we'll set up camp here and continue tomorrow morning" kakashi said and looked at naruto, naruto nodded and waved his hands, the trees moved apart and a wooden house perched on the treetops grew from the trees, two small plots of earth exploded next to it and filled with hot water with a rock wall separating the two pools. Yugito looked shocked

"how did he..." she stuttered

"its best just to go along with it" sakura said as they walked up the stairs to the house. The girls set themselves up in one room and the men in the other. Naruto decided to take a bath to help him relax; his secret shame was that he enjoyed scented baths. Naruto eased himself into the hot water and let himself relax, a few minutes later he felt another chakra signature nearby, he turned his head to find Yugito standing at the gate to the onsen

"mind if I join you?" she said, getting in before naruto to answer

"aren't you going to use the female onsen?" naruto asked

"I would but that pink haired bitch is there" Yugito said "also I want to know how you made this place, do you have a bloodline?"

"no, its a special technique that doesn't use chakra and doesn't need chakra" naruto said "its basically element manipulation" naruto showed Yugito by generating some water in his hands and shifting it into different shapes then making it into an ice statue of her

"so why did kumo give you to konoha?" naruto asked as he put the statue aside

"those bastards have hated me all their life for something that wasn't even my fault" Yugito said

Naruto though for a moment "your a jinchuriki, aren't you?" naruto said

Yugito suddenly grabbed him in a head lock

"how the hell did you know!" she said before naruto dissolved to water "a mizu clone?"

"I know because I'm a jinchuriki too" naruto said as he appeared from under the water on the other side of the pool "I can also sense your demonic chakra"

"so which one are you?" Yugito asked

"i used to have the kyuubi inside me but I let her out" naruto said

"why did you let the demon out!" Yugito said, shocked that he would free a demon "wait...her! the kyuubi is a female!"

"yep and also my wife" naruto said, Yugito face faulted

"so you, a fourteen year old kid, married the queen of demons?" Yugito asked

"yeah, she's not as bad as everyone makes out" naruto said

"but what if she tries to destroy the village again?" Yugito asked

"I let her out and she left all her chakra with me, so now she is merely a human" naruto said

"but you're fourteen! Why are you married to her?" Yugito said

"because I have a rare bloodline and the council has decided to make me have 3 wives for the sake of restoring the bloodline" naruto said "but I don't mind, I love both of my wives, I don't know about a third though"

Naruto looked up at her "so which one do you have?" he asked

"the nibi" Yugito said "I'm on good grounds with her, she actually lets me use her powers without trying to take over my body, she says she doesn't want me to be weak"

Yugito looked down "when I was in my own village the villagers hated me, they would beat me and try to kill me because they thought I was the demon" Yugito said sadly "I thought it was good that they were sending me to another village, but that damned raikage told the villagers about my 

demon and they wanted to kill me, the day I got here they tried to attack me, even the ANBU did. I barely managed to escape" Yugito was tearing up now

"I just want someone to accept me, my parents fled the country because they didn't want to have a demon as a daughter, they hated me like the rest! The raikage even sent assassins after me!" Yugito said as she started crying, naruto put his arms around her, comforting her

"don't worry Yugito, as long as you're on my team ill make sure you never get harmed" naruto said, Yugito stoped crying and looked at him

"thank you naruto" she said

"where do you live?" naruto asked

"the council tried to get me a good apartment but he could only find an old one near the edge of town, no one wanted to live near me though" Yugito said

"well then you can come and live with me if you want to, ive got a huge place and I can easily find you a room" naruto said

"thank you naruto" she sobbed "you're the first person to show me this much kindness"

Naruto and Yugito got out of the onsen and got changed back into their gear

"well well, two demons for the price of one" a voice said as they walked out of the onsen "I didn't expect to get so lucky"

"who's there?" Yugito shouted

Akira stepped out of the shadows

"the person who's going to kill you two demons" akira said with his two swords drawn

"you took my arm you damn demon" he said as he point to naruto, then he pointed to Yugito "and you should have been killed at birth nibi"

"I warn you akira, I have no problems with killing you" naruto said as he sent out a massive wave of killer intent, making akira freeze for a second before he regained his composure

"just try it kid" he said as he rushed at naruto and tried to cut him in half, only to find his sword stuck in narutos side, naruto turned to rock

"a doton bushin?" he said before naruto punched him in the face and sent him flying, akira landed and threw 3 shuriken at naruto. Naruto grabbed the shuriken out of the air and threw them back at him but akira dodged them, naruto made a few hand seals and his sword appeared in his hands then split into ten blades all connected to narutos fingers by chakra strings. Akira made a few hand seals

"lightning style: great shockwave jutsu!" he yelled as he shot a huge bolt of lighting at naruto who shot an even bigger bolt, the two bolts collided and exploded. Naruto moved his fingers and sent all ten swords after akira, akira blocked two and dodged the other eight as they swung around and demolished the forest around them. Naruto sent the swords after akira while he was in the air and 

hit him in the chest but akira dissolved into water. Naruto looked around and saw him coming from the right, naruto shot 5 fire balls at him, akira dodged but was hit by the explosion, he landed and made six hand seals

"water style: great water fall jutsu!" he yelled as a giant whirlwind of water shot at naruto, naruto brought up an earth wall to protect himself but was punched aside by akira, naruto landed and looked around

"face it kid, you cant beat an ex ANBU captain" akira said

"let me tell you a little secret akira" naruto said "the kyuubi was banished from me long ago, now, I am the new kyuubi!" naruto grew 3 tails and naruto disappeared

"what the..." akira said before he was punched in the gut then the face, then he was kicked into a tree. Naruto appeared and shot a blast of compressed seishi chakra at him, akira screamed as he was blasted by the pure energy, cooking his insides. Naruto then shot four wooden stakes at him, two pierced his hands and two pierced his gut, pinning him to the tree. Naruto drew his sword back into one and walked up to akira

"you people are all alike, you all think we're demons but we're not." naruto said "think of a glass of milk, if you pour milk into the glass, does the glass become milk?

Akira said nothing, naruto placed his sword at his neck

"answer me" naruto demanded

"no..." akira croaked

"and if you place a top over the glass, does the glass become milk?" naruto said

"no..." akira said

"now, imagine I'm the glass, the milk is the kyuubi and the top is the seal placed on me" naruto said

Akiras expression didn't change

"thats a lie!" akira yelled "you just said you are new kyuubi!"

"then how can I be held responsible for my predecessors actions?" naruto said "I may be half demon but can still have feeling for people"

"a demon wretch like you could never have feelings, you will stay unloved for the rest of your miserable life" akira spat

Naruto drew back his sword

"actually I already have two wives, one of which is the demon who nearly destroyed konoha" naruto said

"ill see to it that that demon bitch is killed when we get back to konoha" akira said as kakashi appeared in the clearing

"naruto, what happened?" kakashi said, seeing the destroyed forest and dead akira

"good thing you're here kakashi, the demon took over naruto and he was trying to kill me" akira said, lying through his teeth

"I know for a fact that the kyuubi was released from him a long time ago" kakashi said "and if I recall you've always hated naruto for having the kyuubi in him, you're obviously lying"

"who cares! He's devil spawn that needs to be destroyed!" akira yelled

"you are a danger to this mission and by attacking a konoha shinobi with intent to kill you have labelled yourself as a rouge ninja" kakashi said "and we all know what happens to rouge ninjas" kakashi drew his thumb across his throat, he turned to naruto and nodded. Naruto raised his sword

"no...please don't!" akira pleaded as naruto swung his sword and lopped akiras head off, naruto and kakashi walked back to the house with Yugito following them

"you know I could've handled him" Yugito said

"yeah but as a gentleman I felt it was my duty to protect lovely ladies I'm with" naruto said making Yugito blush

The rest of the night went without a hitch

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the team set off for the town, by noon they had reached the small town by the river. They found a hotel and set up n their rooms. Kakashi has explained to them on the way that they would be doing recon around the town by night. Sakura and kakashi would take the forest while naruto and Yugito would recon around the town. When night came naruto created twenty elemental clones to cover the entire town. for most of the night they got nothing, a cat in a dumpster and a group of drunks trying a few moves on Yugito before she beat the snot out of them. Currently naruto was resting on a roof top with Yugito, showing her some tricks he learnt while with Nate

"this is one I used to do to freak people out in bars" naruto said as he took a swig of sake and burped out a giant flame, Yugito laughed at this.

"heres another I learnt while in the rock country" naruto said as shot a ball of ice into the air then shot the ball with a lightning bolt, the ball shattered and rained down glimmering rainbow shards

"wow...its beautiful" Yugito said

Just then naruto and Yugito got a call on their headsets

kakashis voice crackled through the headset "naruto, Yugito, we have spotted the akatsuki members on the north side of the town forest"

naruto and Yugito then set off for the forest and got there within minutes, kakashi and sakura were perched on a tree branch and masking their chakra signatures, naruto and Yugito jumped next to 

them and peered through the trees. There were two people in akatsuki robes standing by a house in a clearing, one had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a streak of it covering one of his eyes, the eye it was covering had a camera attached to it. The other was short and had short and messy red hair, he only looked about sixteen. This one however had 2 puppets following him, one had brown skin and spiked black hair, he was carrying a two long katanas, the other one was a tall brown skinned man with long silver hair running down his back in dreadlocks and carried a large scythe.

"I don't like this, un" the blonde one said

"shut up, you know what the leader will do if we fail this" the red haired one said

"I may be a S ranked criminal but even I have my morals!" the blonde one said "even for demons attacking small children is wrong, un"

"humans and demons have different behaviours" the red head said "now open this door"

The blonde on sighed as he approached the door. The door was made of metal and had large bolts going through it.

"_why would they keep a child in a place like this?" _naruto thought _"that door was designed to keep something inside, or out..."_

The blonde applied what looked like white clay to the door then stood back, he put his hands in a tiger seal

"katsu!" he said as the clay exploded, sending the door flying off its hinges, the two members stepped inside with the two puppets following them

"_exploding clay? Where do I remember that from?" _naruto thought as he took out a konoha bingo book and flipped the pages until he got to the S ranked criminals, he found the blondes picture and read the name, deidara dei. And beside him was the other one, sasori moto.

"I know that blonde one" naruto said

"how?" kakashi asked

"I've seen him before, he uses exploding clay that he molds with mouths on his hands

"ewww..." sakura said even though she thought that he was pretty hot

"he injects chakra into the clay and then is able to detonate them remotely, he's also able to use the chakra in the clay to animate the clay into birds and other things so he can create mobile explosives" naruto said "he uses different levels of chakra in the explosives depending on how big he wants the explosion to be, C1 is only a small explosion like we just saw, he generally uses C2 because of its high explosive capabilities, with C3 he is able to destroy anything over a ten kilometre radius but C4 is his most devastating. if he makes a giant copy of himself you have run and get as far away as possible, when that thing breaks up it releases a cloud of microscopic explosives that enter your bloodstream and when detonated, can reduce you to ash."

"what about the other?" kakashi asked

"thats sasori moto, the great puppeteer of suna" naruto said "I don't know much about him, I can see he uses puppets so he fights remotely. Watch out though, his puppets probably have numerous traps installed into them, poison needles, flamethrowers and pretty much anything else you can think of. I know he uses his own special kind of poison that kills within hours"

Just then both deidara and sasori came out of the house carrying a little girl with them, she had blonde hair, pale skin and she looked only about 5 years old

"this is the great hachibi?" deidara said "she didn't put up much of a fight, un"

"someone as young as her wouldn't have had the chance to train in their demon powers" sasori said

"by the way sasori, do you want me to kill those brats in the tree? un" deidara said

"dammit, he's good" kakashi said as he motioned for them to come out of the tree, they all leapt down from the trees

"so they have the kyuubi and the nibi with them, un" deidara said "wasn't the kyuubi hidan and kakuzus quarry, un?"

"hidan went missing years ago and kakuzu was found dead in the forest, I guess we now know hwta happened to them" sasori said

"so are we going to kill them, un?" deidara asked

"we might as well, ive been looking to try out these new puppets for some time and who better to test them out on then the kyuubi jinchuriki"

"so ill take the rest of the brats, un" deidara said as he molded some clay into 2 humming birds and shot it at the group, the group jumped out of the way before the two humming birds exploded on impact and left a crater in the ground. Naruto jumped and threw 3 shuriken at sasori, sasoris puppet deflected them and rushed at naruto swinging his scythe and carving up the trees around them. Naruto brought out his own sword and blocked the scythe then swung around and cut the scythe in two, the puppet jumped back and extended two blades out of his arms. The other had disappeared, suddenly a hail of senbon hit naruto, digging into his skin. Naruto poofed in a log, sasori looked around, scanning the area for naruto. 5 blades suddenly carved up one of his puppets, naruto came at sasori with a punch but the other puppet blocked the punch with its blades. Naruto jumped back and snapped his fingers, igniting the air around sasori and incinerating the two, when the smoke cleared they were gone. A kunai with an explosive tag attached shot at naruto from the left, naruto brought up a rock wall to stop it, then he melted the rock into lava and sent a wave of lava at the puppet, the puppet made some handseals and encased itself in a block of ice, the lava washed over him but only melted a bit of the ice

"_how did a puppet use a jutsu?"_ naruto thought

"quite innovative isn't it?" sasori said, naruto looked around but saw no one "I have delvoped a way to make puppets from human bodys while still keeping their abilities to use justus, this one was from a clan that could use ice justu

"_this one must have come from that haku kids clan"_ naruto thought _"that bloodline could prove troublesome"_

"why don't you come out and fight sasori?" naruto said as he activated his kyogan and focused it on the puppet in front of him, naruto made a few handseals and 5 kyo bushins appeared next to him, they were pure black and gave off an aura of death and despair "ive been wanting to test out these new bushins but have never found a good opponent to use them on"

The kyo bushins made some handseals and shot a barrage of ice needles at the puppet, the puppet jumped away and made some more handseals, but nothing happened, a wooden spike shot from a tree and embedded itself in the chest of the puppet

"how did you stop my jutsus!?" sasori said

"Simple, my kyogan can disable bloodlines and then use these clones to copy them" naruto smirked "they also drain life force of whoever they strike and cannot be struck themselves"

Naruto stomped on the ground and a wave of flame shot from his foot, incinerating the forest around them, all that was left was a large burnt out patch with sasori standing in the middle, completely unharmed. The puppet suddenly came back to life and rushed at naruto, naruto shot a gale of wind and rocks at the puppet the rocks impacted on the puppet and exploded, covering the puppet in flames, the wind sliced the puppet into dust.

"its just you and me now sasori, no more of your toys to interfere" naruto said

"you have shown promise but I'm afraid that you still lack the power to kill me" sasori said as he took off his robe revealing his puppet body, his heart was sitting in a canister in the left side of his chest "unlike my partner, my art is immortal"

Naruto smirked as waved his hands, rock bars sprung up from the earth and encased sasori, sasori raised his hands and shot flames from them, melting the rock

"you are full of surprises uzumaki, but surprises wont help you" saosori said as 8 blades on a pole sprung from his sides, his stomach opened and a coil of wire with a spike attached to the end shot out and lunged at naruto, it hit naruto square in the chest but the henge poofed away and revealed a black silhouette of naruto, the silhouette pulled the cable out of its chest and threw it back then shot a blast of fire at sasori while another clone shot a blast of wind, enhancing the flames, sasori jumped back and caught one of the other clones who tried to punch him, he threw the clone away and shot a canister from his wrist. The canister exploded in impact and showered the area with needles, the clones took the needles full on without any reactions. naruto appeared behind sasori and kicked him in the back, cracking the puppet casing. Sasori turned around and shot a blast of gas at naruto, naruto shot a blast of wind which blew the gas away

"stop fooling around kyuubi" sasori said

"so thats how it is" naruto said as he grew 7 tails, he grew fangs and red hair started to appear on his body, his hair spiked and became tipped with red "then let us begin"

Sasori pulled out a scroll and made a few handseals, suddenly a hundred puppets appeared and filled the area, naruto made a few handseals and a hundred kyo bushins appeared. The puppets lanched themselves at naruto, the clones reacted and took on each one, the ground shook as fire balls and lightnings bolts were flung everywhere. Red chakra began to swirl around naruto as he charged at sasori, the puppets all headed for naruto, naruto ripped his way through each one, he unleashed a giant wave of chakra, disintegrating every puppet around him. Naruto made a few handseals

"demon style: devils ground!" naruto yelled as the ground around him split and great rivers of fire flowed into the cracks, hundreds of hands made of fire reached up and engulfed half of the puppets. Naruto shot a giant blast of fire at sasori who dodged it but naruto came up behind him and kicked him away then shot a blast of compressed chakra at him, completely shattering his body which fell into the lava. naruto landed and looked into the lava to make sure sasori was dead, sasori suddenly rose up from the lava and shot a hail of senbon at naruto, naruto shot a gust of wind deflecting the senbon, naruto appeared behind sasori and kicked him into the air and then back into the ground. Naruto came down and smashed his knee into sasoris face, crushing it and cracking the ground even more. Naruto pumbled his body with punches, crushing it and ripping it apart. Narut got up as sasoris body began to join back together. Sasori was visibly tired

"_dammit, why am I getting so weak"_ sasori thought

"my kyo bushins eat away at life energy remember? and we're in a field of them, eventually you'll be nothing but a shell" naruto said as he grabbed sasori and held him up, sasori started spinning the blades on his sides but naruto grabbed and crushed them, naruto looked into his eyes

"demon style: demonic illusion!" naruto said

Sasori fell into blackness. When he awoke he found himself back in his human body, he looked around and saw nothing but blackness. Suddenly all 291 of his puppets appeared around, he turned to see naruto and his clones controlling them all. One of the clones shot a hail of senbon at sasori who screamed as they pierced every part of his body, he hadn't felt pain since he was a child. He looked down to see not a scratch on himself

"for the next 2 weeks, you will be tortured by your own puppets without sleep or rest" naruto said as his clones started to advance towards sasori

"stay back!" sasori yelled but the puppets kept advancing, sasori screamed as the puppets began the 2 weeks of torture

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasori opened his eyes to find himself on back on the battle field, all his puppets were scattered around him

"this is where you end sasori" naruto said as all of his clones grabbed sasori, sasori screamed as he soul was ripped from his body. the kyo bushins dissolved one by one, the smoke shot into narutos hand and solidified into a small black crystal

"hmmm...it didn't mention this in the scroll" naruto said as he stared at the small black crystal. Naruto shrugged and walked away from the battle field

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi and the others were almost at their limit, even Yugito was showing signs of exhaustion. Yugito had used the nibis chakra to hold off deidara for as long as possible. Deidara was also weaking, he had used a lot of chakra during this battle and was at his limit. Naruto suddenly jumped onto the battlefield

"kakashi we need to go, I have secured the girl" naruto said

"we need to capture this guy, he already knows the location of the nibi and we would be putting konoha at risk if we didn't stop him" kakashis said

"fine" naruto said he disspeared and kicked deidara away then grabbed deidara around the neck, deidara started to gasp for breath

"demon style: demonic illusion!" naruto said

For the others it was only a second before deidara started screaming and failing about, suddenly his body went limp and he passed out. naruto bound him with rock bindings

"we should go back to the village now" naruto said "if we stay any longer the akatsuki might come after us"

Kakashi nodded as they all set off back to the village with the little blonde jjinchuriki

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 PM the next day

Because of the injuries sustained by team 7 the journey back was taking longer than expected, Yugito had sustained a nasty burn on her side and kakashi was suffering for chakra exhaustion. Sakura was doing her best as team medic but without proper supplies there was little she could do, sakura had suffered no more than a few cuts and bruises due to her healing abilities. the team was currently resting around a fire, it looked like the little girl they had rescued was finally coming out of her sleep.

"are you alright kid?" naruto asked, the girls eyes shot open and she jumped away from them

"w...who are you?" she said

"we're shinobi of the leaf" naruto said "who are you?"

"I'm nami mura" the young girl said "so are you going to kill me like the rest of the villagers try to?"

"of coruse not!" sakura said "we were ordered to take a look around for akatsuki members and we found you"

"its to dangerous for a jinchuriki to be living out in the open" kakashi said "so we're taking you to konoha for protection, I think you'll like it there"

"why don't you hate me like everyone one else?" the girl asked

"because we see people for who they are and not for what they have inside them" Yugito said

Just then they heard a groan from deidara

"looks like our prisoners awake" naruto said, name ran behind sakura, cowering in fear.

Deidara sat up groggily, when he found he couldn't move his hands his eyes shot open to find himself bound and lying near a tree

"dammit, I guess you brats caught me, un" he said

Sakura walked over to deidara and slapped him hard

"what the hell was that for,un!" deidara said

"that was for attacking an innocent young girl" sakura said

"hey I didn't want to attack her, the leader would kill us if we didn't capture her!" deidara yelled then looked down "I guess my family's as good as dead, un"

"what do you mean?" sakura asked

"I never wanted to be a part of this damned organization!" deidara said "they took my family hostage and forced me to join, they said they would kill them if I ever left, un"

"thats a load of bullshit!" Yugito said, naruto walked over and put a hand under the side of his neck

"what are you doing, un?" deidara asked

"he's telling the truth" naruto said

"how can you tell?" sakura asked

"his pulse is normal, if he was lying then his pulse would have increased" naruto said

"we still can't trust him completely" kakashi said "we'll keep him here tonight and see what interrogation as to say when we get back to konoha"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night they moved deidara into the house naruto had made for them/ deidara sat there in the dark, reflecting on his life, he was a failure as an artist and it now was going to get him killed. He wondered what his family now thought of him, they probably hated him for joining an S ranked criminal organization. He heard someone approaching his room, his hands reactive tried t get into his kunai pouch but he couldn't reach, they had taken away all his weapons anyway. Sakura walked into his room carrying a bowl of stewed meat and some rice

"hey" sakura said as she placed the food down next to him "sorry for slapping you earlier, I forgot you might have had a rough life"

"don't worry about, un" deidara said "I'm used to being rejected by women"

Sakura turned to leave

"hey, you forgot to feed me" deidara said

"do it yourself!" sakura said

"I would but I'm tied up remember" deidara said, smirking at his victory

Sakura mentally slapped herself for her stupidity and walked back over to deidara, she picked up the fork and fed him some meat stew

"_it's like taking care of a damned child..." _sakura thought

"by the way, I never got your name, un" deidara said

"I'm sakura haruno" sakura said as she continued feeding him

"fitting name for someone with such beautiful pink hair" deidara said making sakura blush

she couldn't help but peek at the mouths on his hands

"so...how did you get those mouths on your hands?" sakura asked

"I was born with them" deidara said "my whole clan has them, I can use them to inject chakra into things, I have one on my chest too"

"so can you taste things with them?" sakura asked

"yeah, but that's about all they can do, they cant digest food or eat so they're only good for attacks" deidara said "and other things..." deidara had a perverted glint in his eye, making sakura blush even more

"sorry about attacking you earlier, but I have to do what I do to protect my family, un" deidara said apologetically

"naruto said I should tell you..." sakura hesitated for a second "your clan was destroyed in a small war with amegagakure

Deidaras eyes widened for a second then clamped shut

"get out..." deidara whispered

"what..." sakura said before deidara cut her off

"get out!" deidara yelled as he kicked the tray of food away, sakura quickly left the room. deidara lay down and slowly cried himself to sleep

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they packed up the rest of their camp and set off for konoha again. deidara trailed behind them, he looked pale, like all happiness had been sucked out of his body. when they got to konoha the ANBU took deidara away for interrogation. Naruto met hinata at the gates and embraced her in a hug

"welcome back naruto" hinata said "I missed you"

"I missed you too hime" naruto said as he kissed her on the forehead

"how about we get some dinner tonight? My treat" naruto said as they separated

"sure, and I have a surprise for you afterwards" hinata said

"do you want to come too kyu-chan?" naruto asked as he turned to kyuubi

"I think ill let you guys can have this date to yourself" kyuubi said

Yugito took Yugito over to hinata

"hinata, this is Yugito yugito" naruto said "she's going to be staying with us from now on"

"nice to meet you" hinata said as she bowed to Yugito

"come on Yugito, ill show you where we live" naruto said as he lead her to the estate

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After showing Yugito where she would be living hinata took her shopping, she brought Yugito lots of clothes and other things for her new life in konoha. After they had finished shopping naruto got her set up in one of the guest bedrooms he had. At 7 o'clock naruto and hinata left for the restaurant, hinata was wearing a long red dress decorated with sequins and a pearl broach, to naruto she looked beautiful. Naruto had 'persuaded the owner of the best restaurant in konoha to give them a good table. Naruto and hinata order and talked about what had been going on since they were apart. Neji had apparently hooked up with tenten and shino was going out with kibas sister much to kibas dismay, it seemed everyone was finding love now. After dinner naruto took hinata to the top of the hokage monument, they gazed over the beautiful red and orange sunset over konoha

"remember this place hinata?" naruto said "we came here on our first date"

"and its still as beautiful as back then" hinata sighed as she lay on narutos chest, she sat up and looked away

"whats wrong hinata?" naruto asked

"naruto kun...there's something I want to tell you" she said "but I don't know how you'll react"

Naruto looked deeply into hinatas eyes

"hinata, you can tell me, ill love you no matter what" naruto said

"well..." hinata started to tear up "I'm pregnant..." she sobbed

To say naruto was shocked would be an understatement

"when...how..." naruto stuttered

"when we were on a mission I was constantly throwing up in the mornings, after deciding it was something more an just food poisoning kurenai sensei finally decided to take me to a doctor, he did some tests and found out that I was pregnant" hinata sobbed "I'm sorry naruto...i never ment for this to happen...i..."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder

"its okay hinata, I don't care if we didn't mean for it to happen, ill still love you more than ever" naruto said "I wouldn't rather have a child with anyone but you hime"

Hinata and naruto stayed like this for what seemed like hours before naruto picked her up bridal style and jumped from the monument back down to the estate, he gave hinata a bath to help her relax and then went to bed. Hinat snuggled up close to him

"thank you naruto kun" she whispered before falling into a blissful sleep

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for waiting so patently for this chapter to come out!

Ive read chapter 409 and kishimoto so stole my idea of life energy!

My friend: and you stole it from star wars

Stole, made up, what's the difference.

Anyway, hope you like this chapter!


End file.
